Time Stands Still
by Gilraen Aclamense
Summary: Seven years since she's seen her friends...seven years...she missed so much...all she wanted was normalcy, for once! But Time Stands Still for no one. This is the sequall to Returning to Before so read that first!
1. Chapter 1

Title-Time Stands Still

Chapter-The Wedding

Author-Gilraen Aclamense

Beta-Gwen

Disclaimer-I don't own anything that you recognize.

Gilraen paced back and forth in her room. It was the night before the festival started for the autumn equinox and she was nervous. No…she was frantic. In three moon rises she would be married to Legolas after all this time. It hardly seemed real. She had fallen in love with him the moment they met…he had been so perfect. Gilraen walked over to her armoire and opened it. She looked in admiration at the simply elegant white dress. She ran her hand lovingly across the leaf-gold satin cloak. Legolas had one just like it. The cloaks clasped at their shoulders with the Lorien brooches. No, it wasn't Legolas or the wedding making Gilraen nervous, not really anyways. No…what was making her nervous was the fact that she would be reunited with her friends and remaining family. Eldarion worried her most. She had received a letter addressed to an 'Aunt Gilraen'. She remembered shaking as she read the letter. She withdrew the parchment from her pocket.

_Auntie,_

_How are you feeling? Adar and Naneth told me that you lost you memory and that it had only just been recovered. I wasn't supposed to write you, but I couldn't wait any longer. I hope that you're not angry with me but I was truly worried for you. So…how have you been? I haven't seen you since I was a boy. Have you changed as much as I have? I'm not so small any more but I can still remember you. You were my favorite aunt…well, aside from Auntie Eowyn, you are my only Aunt but you were still my favorite. Oh! And Auntie Eowyn, she and Uncle Faramir had a son. Guess what they named him? His name is Boromir. He's only four summers but he speaks very well. Ada and Faramir had tears in their eyes when he was named. Gwendolyn wanted to write too but she's too obedient. She's thirteen summers now. There's little Eveleen, you met her but she was only two summers when you…disappeared. I finally got a brother too! It shouldn't seem so exciting but to me it was in our home that was full of girls. He was actually born only five summers past. His name is Námotur and he is a very sweet child. Ada and Nana told me about you and Legolas being set to marry and I think that it's wonderful. I anxiously anticipate the wedding. I do hope that I haven't upset you in sending this letter._

_Love from,_

_Dari'_

Gilraen shook her head. She could pull forward the face of a little boy but that wasn't Eldarion any more. No, now her 'little Dari' as she remembered calling him, was nearly a man. How could she handle that when she saw him? Her head whipped up as she heard a procession of hoof beats. She looked through her window to see the sun still in its process of rising. This would be the party traveling from Minas Tirith and Ogsgiliath. It was a large group, Gilraen thought to herself. Arwen, Estel, their two…no…three…no…four children, Faramir, Eowyn, and their son, that would make a total of nine and that is not mentioning their guard and Pippin if he had been there.

Gilraen could remember the entire journey now, ever since about three months ago. It had helped her more than anything else. Though, sometimes the memories were more than she could handle. One day, when she had been working on the guest list with Legolas and the twins, she had asked about Haldir. Her brothers and fiancé had all froze and looked at each other nervously.

"What?" Gilraen had asked in confusion.

"He-he died, tithen thell," Elladan had told her gently. "In the war."

Gilraen sighed and cleared her head. It wouldn't do to dwell on that right now. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called softly after she hid Eldarion's letter.

Legolas entered his fiancé's room. "Our friends from Gondor have arrived, love."

"I know," Gilraen whispered.

Legolas wrapped his arms around the shorter being. "What's troubling you?" He asked gently.

Gilraen turned and buried her face in Legolas' chest. She inhaled his sent deeply and smiled. "It's nothing that you need to worry about." She said softly. "I think that it's just nerves."

Legolas pulled away and kissed Gilraen firmly. "Are you ready to go down and greet everyone?" He asked.

Gilraen nodded her head, the glassy look of her eyes fading slightly. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She whispered.

Legolas froze and grabbed Gilraen's shoulders. She looked up at his cerulean eyes in confusion. "Are you alright with the wedding, R'en?" He asked guardedly. "I mean, are you ready for all of this right now?"

"Legolas-of course I'm alright with the wedding!" Gilraen exclaimed softly. "That's not-that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?" Legolas asked gently. "What has you worried?"

"Everyone has me worried." Gilraen admitted. "It was alright for you, adar, and the twins. You're elves, seven years-it is-less for us. Not as much would have happened with you. But, with my nieces and nephews, I missed them growing up. Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer…what has happened with them? Of course, I have been exchanging letters with them since my return but I have missed so much, will I even recognize them?"

Legolas looked at his fiancé sadly. "I wish that I could tell you something to reassure you, love. The only thing I can think of to say is that you have to trust them and yourself."

Gilraen gave Legolas a hesitant smile. "Thank you, Legolas," she said softly. "I think that I'm ready now."

Legolas grinned in return and wrapped an arm around Gilraen's waist. He gently guided her down the corridors and flight of stairs. They arrived at the main hall and Legolas led his fiancé to the hall of fire where everyone was to gather when they arrived. He opened the door and nudged Gilraen in.

There was silence. Gilraen looked up and met her sister's eyes. Arwen nodded in encouragement. Gilraen turned to Faramir and Eowyn who held a young lad in her lap. "Welcome to Imladris, my friends." She said with a nervous smile.

Eowyn and Faramir stood up to greet their friends. Eowyn immediately embraced Gilraen after setting her son on the floor to play with who Gilraen assumed was Námotur. "It is good to see you safe and sound, Gilraen," she said.

"It is good to see you two as well." Gilraen answered with a brighter smile. She turned to Faramir. "So, is that your son then?" She asked.

"Yes," Faramir said with a proud smile. "That is our little Boromir."

"It is a fine name." Legolas told the steward. Gilraen nodded in agreement.

"We thought so too." Faramir said.

The twins pulled Eowyn and Faramir aside and Legolas and Gilraen went over to visit with Estel, Arwen, and their children. Estel embraced the bride-to-be and clapped his best friend on the shoulder. He was swiftly followed by Arwen. Gwendolyn and Eldarion looked at their aunt nervously while Eveleen looked at her in mild curiosity and little Námotur didn't notice the presence of another person. Gilraen smiled gently at her eldest niece and nephew and the pair stood and walked over to her. Gilraen embraced the two children briefly before pulling away. She let out a nervous laugh. "You have both grown indeed." She said. The pair smiled, their nervousness evaporating. Gilraen knelt in front of where Eveleen still sat. "You probably don't remember me, but I knew you when you were only two summers." Gilraen told the nine-year-old

Eveleen looked up at her shyly. "Naneth, and Adar, and Dari, and Lyni told me about you lots of times." She informed her aunt softly.

"It was all good I hope." Gilraen said. She turned to look at her human brother who was looking innocently up at the ceiling. Eveleen giggled and nodded her cherubic head.

Gilraen looked up as she heard the clip clopping of ponies' hooves. "I would venture to guess that the hobbits have arrived." Estel said.

Gilraen stepped forward and grasped Legolas' hand in her own. "We'll return shortly." She told the guests.

She and Legolas walked out of the hall of fire. Gilraen relaxed with a sigh. "That went better than I thought it would." She admitted. "Though, I feel like I need to say something else to Eldarion and Gwendolyn. I was close to them before, but I don't know much of anything about them now."

"It'll be alright." Legolas said as he opened the main door.

Gilraen grinned broadly when she saw the hobbits. They had always made her feel comfortable in her own skin. "Frodo! Sam! Merry! Pippin!" She called across the courtyard. The hobbits all dismounted their horses and hurried over to the two elves. "My heart sings to see you!" She told them.

"It's wonderful to see you too." Frodo said. The others nodded in agreement.

"We'll show you to paddock for the horses before heading inside." Gilraen said. She did a quick head count. There was Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Sam's wife, and Sam's daughter. That makes six from the Shire.

Gilraen spoke eagerly with the hobbits about their comings and goings of the past years while Legolas listened silently. They arrived at a lush green paddock. There were already fourteen horses in the large area. The five ponies made little difference to the larger horses. "Our friends from Gondor have already arrived." Gilraen told the hobbits. She knew that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin would all be happy to see Estel. "I believe that Bilbo said he would make an appearance today as well."

Legolas led the way back to the main courtyard. As they arrived another group was arriving as well. "Grandmother! Grandfather!" Gilraen exclaimed. She had been anticipating their arrival very much. She embraced her grandparents happily as Legolas led the hobbits into the house. "I have missed you!" She said truthfully. She was being honest, too. When she had been living with the healer she had wondered where her grandparents were. She had been told that they had died before she was born. She was glad that her grandparents were alive and well.

"We have missed you as well, young one." Galadriel told her granddaughter. "Why don't you go great your friends. Celeborn and I will show ourselves in."

Gilraen smiled and went over to where three of her friends stood beside their mares. Her smile fell slightly as she looked at her friends. There was Sermë, Aurhen, and Mirimë. But where were Callë and her sister Lotiél? "My friends," Gilraen greeted. "It is wonderful to see you all, but where are Callë and Lotiél?"

Aurhen's smile faltered slightly. "Callë and Lotiél's father made them travel to Valinor three summers past."

Gilraen smiled sadly. "That sort of thing seems to happen far too often." She said. She sighed and a goofy smile slid onto her face to cover her awkwardness. "You three need to come with me so that our tailor can make sure the dress measurements I gave her are correct." She laughed nervously. "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. Callë and Lotiél didn't respond to my letters. I feel so ridiculous now."

"You're not ridiculous!" Sermë exclaimed.

Gilraen, Arwen, Eowyn, Sermë, Mirimë, and Aurhen were gathered in the tailors small work room. Gilraen had brought her dress as directed by Íverin. She smiled at the dresses that she had decided on for the bridesmaids. They were floor length in soft white, just like the bridal gown. They had three-quarter length sleeves. There was an autumn-gold satin ribbon that went around their waists. There was also a ribbon around the collar and hem. They would accent Gilraen's dress perfectly.

Arwen stood on the stool as Íverin pinned up her hem. It was the slightest bit to long but that could be remedied in less than an hour. The tailor had already pinned Sermë, Mirimë, and Aurhen's dresses for simple adjustments. After Arwen only Eowyn and Gilraen were left, and Gilraen's check was really just a last-minute look-over.

Arwen stepped into a changing room to put her normal clothes back on and Eowyn stepped up onto the stool. The dress fit her very well. Íverin circled her for a moment then nodded. "I don't see any problems." She said. "Alright, step down please." She turned to Gilraen. "Would you put your dress on, my Lady?"

Gilraen nodded and went into the changing room that Arwen had just vacated. She pulled the petticoat over her waist and slipped on the gold-embroidered dress. As Arwen had designed it, the tiny gold threads formed miniscule leaves across the torso and then trailed around and down the back of the skirt in the same basic pattern. The back of the torso laced with gold ribbon. She stepped out of the changing room. She beckoned Arwen over. "Can you lace me up?" She asked.

Arwen nodded and stood behind her sister. "The dress looks amazing on you, 'R'en." She said as she tightly laced the back.

"Well, your design was absolutely beautiful." Gilraen told her sister honestly.

"You designed the dress?" Eowyn asked Arwen in shock.

"Arwen designed all of the clothes for the wedding." Gilraen said with a wide grin as she stepped up onto the stool. Íverin carefully adjusted the elegant dress where it met the petticoat. She nodded to Gilraen and she stepped down from the stool.

The group headed back to the house to realize that the group from Mirkwood had arrived. Everyone was still in the hall of fire, relaxing. It was not until the sun had nearly set that Eomer and his party arrived. Elrond stood to gain everyone's attention. "Welcome, all, to Imladris. I hope that you find your rooms comfortable. Now, it is time for our evening meal. So, let us adjourn to the dining hall."

There was a lot of noise as people spoke with friends that they hadn't had a chance to speak to in a while. Gilraen smiled happily as she sat between Legolas and Elladan. Life was perfect right now.

After a well-deserved meal everyone retired for the night.

Gilraen's eyes snapped open as she felt the mid-morning sun bathe her face. Today was the day. She sat up and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Gilraen stretched tiredly. "Come in!" She called.

Elladan opened Gilraen's door. "Good Morning, tithen thell." He greeted as he brought in a breakfast tray. "Are you hungry?"

Gilraen nodded in a slightly confused fashion. "What's this about, Elladan?" She asked softly.

Elladan blushed and looked down at his bowl of fruit. "We used to do this all the time when you were younger and we had kept that tradition. I sort of realized this morning that we hadn't done this since you disappeared…and then I realized that I wouldn't be able to do this very often any more. I mean, you'll be with Legolas-and believe me there is no one else I would rather you be with-and you'll be all the way in Mirkwood. I just wanted to do this before you leave."

"Oh Elladan!" Gilraen said softly, tears forming in her eyes. She tightly embraced her brother. "Thank you."

"Have I upset you?" Elladan asked nervously.

"No-no of course not!" Gilraen exclaimed. "I'm just so happy-that you care." She said.

Elladan pulled away and tapped Gilraen's nose. "Of course I care." He told her. They ate for a while in companionable silence before Elladan cleared his throat. "So, are you nervous, excited?"

Gilraen paused for a moment and set down her spoon. "Well, I was nervous about everyone arriving the other day but I'm alright now." She said. "So-I would say that I'm definitely excited…with some _very_ excited butterflies."

Elladan chuckled. "Legolas has been up all night, he's frantic." He told his sister.

Gilraen laughed musically. "I believe it. I probably would've been up all night too but Adar gave a cup of tea before I went to bed." She snorted softly. "Me, in all of my brilliance forgot that he has a tendency for drugging tea."

Elladan shrugged. "We all could see that you were already tired but we knew that you would never go to sleep on your own."

"You were all in on it?" Gilraen asked incredulously.

"No," Elladan said smoothly, "We just watched and encouraged. You hadn't slept since the festival started."

"I was having fun." Gilraen defended.

"You are also getting married." Elladan chastised gently. "I'm quite sure that you don't have a mind to fall asleep during the ceremony."

Gilraen blushed. "No, I suppose not." She admitted. She looked down fondly at the ring on her finger. "I still can't believe it." She sighed. "I mean-Legolas and I-we have loved each other for many years. I just-I never thought we would actually act on that love, especially after the past seven years."

"I must admit, little sister, we were all shocked that you and Legolas were getting married this soon after your return." Elladan told his sister gently.

Gilraen looked up at her brother sharply. "Do you think Legolas and I are rushing into this?" She asked.

Elladan considered his sister over his tea. "No," he finally said, "I don't think that your relationship with Legolas is rushed."

"Stop dodging my questions, Elladan." Gilraen said firmly.

Elladan sighed in defeat. "I think that you should've caught up with everyone before the wedding. It would've been better for you in the long run."

Gilraen looked down at her lap. "I suppose so." She said. "But…I just…I wanted this so much. And the idea of having the ceremony under the full moon of the fall equinox, it was intoxicating!"

"I think that I understand, 'R'en." Elladan said. "Why don't I leave you to get dressed then?"

Gilraen nodded and her brother grabbed the tray and left the room. Gilraen walked over to her closet. Íverin had made the typical equinox gowns for Arwen and herself. It traveled from deep green to a mixture of autumn reds and gold. Gilraen donned the dress and twirled a bit. The skirt was different, it flowed differently than their other dresses. She looked up from the gold laces as she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's Arwen." Her sister called from the hall.

"Come in!" She called in return.

Arwen smiled at her sister. "How are you holding up?" She asked, quickly embracing the shorter elf.

Gilraen shrugged with a wide grin. "Good, I suppose." She said. "Elladan came in and ate breakfast with me, like he used to before."

"I was wondering why he insisted on waking you this morning." Arwen said. "I was actually quite worried that he would play some horrible prank on you."

Gilraen snorted. "I would've absolutely killed him if he did that today." She said.

"Ah, so you're more nervous than you let on." Arwen teased.

"Oh, Arwen, I am positively frantic!" Gilraen exclaimed.

"I was too." Arwen said. "Now sit down so I can set your hair."

"Oh right!" Gilraen said. She sat on her bed and Arwen situated herself behind her.

Not five minutes later there was another knock on Gilraen's door. "Who is it?" Arwen demanded in false irritation.

"Can I not come in and see my daughters?" Came the smiling voice of Lord Elrond.

"Oh, Adar!" Arwen gasped.

"Come in!" Gilraen said with a grin.

Elrond opened the door and smiled at his daughters. He walked over to them and sat on the bed. "How are you doing this morning?" He asked Gilraen.

Gilraen raised an eyebrow at her father but sighed. "I'm better, now that I've had a full nights sleep." She admitted.

"How are you feeling about tonight?" Elrond corrected himself.

"Nervous." Gilraen said with a giddy smile. "Ouch! Arwen, what are you doing to me?" Gilraen demanded as she felt a very firm and painful yank on her hair.

"I'm setting so your hair so that it will look nice for today but then it will curl elegantly tonight at the wedding."

"Well it hurts!" Gilraen snapped playfully.

"It hurts to be beautiful." Arwen snapped in return.

Elrond shook his head at his daughters' bantering. There was a double knock at the door. This one Gilraen recognized by the smooth pattern. She rose excitedly to go to the door but Arwen grabbed her arm.

"I told you that you couldn't see her until the ceremony!" Arwen yelled in irritation.

There was a string of colorful dwarfish curses that made Gilraen blush followed by a 'laddie' from a shocked Gimli. "Do I even want to know what he said?" He asked his youngest daughter.

Gilraen shook her head with a helpless giggle. "Arwen, can't I please see Legolas?" She begged.

"No!" Arwen sighed. "That's not how it works!"

"Arwen!" Gilraen whined. "The best day of the festival is today and you want me to avoid Legolas _all day_?" She asked in total shock.

"Yes!" Arwen said firmly. "And you must!"

"Oh, but Arwen…" Gilraen begged.

"No, Gilraen." Arwen snapped. "Now be still!"

Legolas paced nervously. He wouldn't see Gilraen for another…he looked at the sun, it was just beginning to set…three hours, at least. He sat down at the small table by his bed. The vows were written out in front of him now.

_I, Prince Legolas Thrandulion, take you, Lady Gilraen Peredhil, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Eru, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in peace and war, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

Legolas knew that he probably wasn't the only one rereading the vows that he and Gilraen had altered and rewritten to suit their purposes. There was a knock on his door and he looked up. "Come in." He called.

Aragorn entered the room. "You need to start to get ready." He said.

Legolas nodded his head and swallowed nervously. "Right." He said. He stood and walked to his bathroom to start to prepare fore the wedding.

"Oh Eru!" Gilraen gasped. "Arwen, do you know where my head dress is? I can't find it!"

Gilraen's room was an absolute fiasco. She and all of the bridesmaids were working on preparing. "It's in your bathing chambers!" Arwen yelled from across the room.

Gilraen nodded her thanks and pulled her dress on. Mirimë was immediately behind her friend, lacing the dress. Gilraen placed her head dress on her head and looked at her appearance in her full-length mirror. Her usually straight hair now fell in elegantly curling tresses. The head dress was simple in basic design. Golden vines interlaced and traveled around her head and then fell in with the hair in the back. Her dress formed around her perfectly and accented her creamy skin. Arwen came behind her sister and hooked on the autumn-gold cloak at Gilraen's shoulder.

Arwen grabbed the golden powder off of the vanity. She carefully unscrewed the lid and tapped her finger into the solution. "Close your eyes." She ordered with a bright smile. Gilraen rolled her eyes jokingly but did as her sister asked. Arwen carefully applied the powder to her sister's upper eye lids. She set the jar of powder down and grabbed another jar and a small brush. She dipped the tip of the brush into the rose-tone mixture. Arwen carefully traced the line around her sister's lips. Then, she dipped the brush deeper into the mixture and filled in the lines. "Alright, that's done." She announced.

Gilraen looked out the window with nervous jitters. The moon was starting to rise. "We should go." She said.

Everyone else nodded and they left Gilraen's room. When they arrived all of the guests were, thankfully, seated. Legolas, who couldn't see the remainder of the wedding party, stood beside Mithrandir. Gilraen thought that he looked positively stunning in his ceremonial robes. His leggings had been died the same color as their cloaks, but they were mostly hidden by the white robe. Over it all, he wore the cloak that was an exact match to Gilraen's. His hair was pulled half back, without the warrior braids, and an elegant golden circlet sat on his brow. A nervous smile was displayed on his face.

The area that the ceremony would be held in was beautiful as well. Candles were hung from trees in safe places where they wouldn't cause a hazard and they were put on stands throughout the garden. The moon cast the whole area with an ethereal glow. The wedding party would walk up the aisle on the still-lush grass. It would be an absolutely amazing night, that was for sure.

Gilraen jumped as she felt a hand on her arm to get her attention. It was the twins. "You startled me." She said.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

After a moment of awkward silence Elrohir finally spoke. "You look beautiful, tithen thell." He told her. Elladan nodded quickly in agreement.

"Thank you." Gilraen said softly. It was starting to really sink in that she wouldn't be with her beloved brothers anymore.

A soft flute melody began to play. It signaled the beginning of the ceremony. Eveleen would be walking forward sprinkling the freshly-fallen autumn leaves on the ground. The group lined up. Arwen and Estel would go first. They would be followed by Mirimë and Elladan, then Elrohir and Sermë. After them Gimli would go with Aurhen and finally Eowyn and Faramir.

Elrond stepped beside his daughter who was waiting out of sight. He rested a hand on her shoulder and softly kissed the top of her head as the rest of the party filed out to take their places. "How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"Nervous." Gilraen answered immediately.

"I would be worried if you weren't." Elrond said. The melody changed to one that reminded Gilraen of the journey, that was why she had picked that composition to be played. Elrond gave to his arm to his daughter and she took it, albeit nervously.

Legolas' jaw dropped slightly as he saw his soon-to-be-wife. She was positively stunning. She didn't look like she belonged on this earth, it was like she was some sort of heavenly being.

"Flies." Aragorn whispered as a friendly reminder. Legolas' jaw snapped shut and he just smiled blindingly.

Gilraen resisted the urge to giggle at Legolas' display. She thought that it was sweet and her eyes told him so. Elrond brought his daughter up to where Legolas stood. The Prince held his hand out and Elrond placed Gilraen's hand into Legolas', leaving his own on top. After a few moments he removed his hand and nodded to Legolas, he stepped away and sat down.

Gilraen stood across from Legolas-her hands in his-as Mithrandir began the service. "Friends," he began, "We are here today to acknowledge this couples love and adoration for each other and join them in marriage. They have written their own vows so I will allow them to proceed."

Legolas looked up at Gilraen. "I, Prince Legolas Thrandulion, take you, Lady Gilraen Peredhil, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Eru, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in peace and war, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He said as his heart soared.

Gilraen smiled and she too, said her vows which were nearly identical to Legolas'. "I, Lady Gilraen Peredhil, take you, Prince Legolas Thrandulion, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Eru, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in peace and war, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Mithrandir handed the two elves ceremonial daggers. They put their left hands beside each other. Their right hands held the daggers over the other's palm. They looked up into each other's eyes and spoke as one. "Love me faithfully and know that I am faithful." Each drew their dagger across the other's palm and drew a thin line of blood.

Legolas placed his hand over Gilraen's and latched on tightly. Námotur stepped forward and held the rings out to Legolas and Gilraen. Legolas released Gilraen's hand and she looked down in fascination at the blood smeared on her palm. She took Legolas' ring from Námotur and carefully slipped it on his ring finger while he slipped her ring onto her finger.

Mithrandir smiled. "You may now kiss your bride." He said to Legolas. Legolas' face split into a wide grin as he bent his head down and kissed Gilraen softly. They pulled away and smiled shyly at each other. Mithrandir's smile brightened. "My dear friends, I am pleased to give to you Prince and Lady Legolas and Gilraen Thrandulion."

Alright guys…just so you know I don't own the vows, they came off msn. Nor do I own the love me faithfully thing. That came from a song for chorus titled omnia sol. I do hope that you enjoyed the length…but please please please don't expect it. Also, don't do the thing with the blood! You could get some really bad blood disease like HI V.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark-haired being stood watching the wedding bellow commence. To say that he was disgusted would have been an understatement. The irate male flicked one of the raven strands of hair behind his ear. His gray-violet eyes flashed menacingly. He hated the whole Peredhil family…No, that wasn't true. He hated Elrond and his sons-including that horrid adan that the foolish elf-lord had taken in. He absolutely adored the Peredhil females, they were truly beautiful beyond compare. It was truly a shame that they had both fallen head over heals for others. He frowned deeper as Legolas and Gilraen kissed. The girl was a fool…she would be shown the error of her ways. The male sighed from his position on the cliff, it didn't matter. Nothing going on in that valley tonight would matter in the long run. He would see to that.

Gilraen snuggled deeper into Legolas' arms. He held her possessively to his bare chest. He bent his head down and gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Legolas whispered.

"Love you too." Gilraen murmured softly.

"Sleep." Legolas instructed gently. He carded through her hair and successfully lulled her to sleep. He followed not long after.

Legolas and Gilraen walked hand in hand to breakfast the next morning. They were just on time so they were the last two into the hall.

"So the love birds finally decided to make an appearance." Elrohir teased. "Were the two of you up a little bit later than the rest of us hmm?"

Gilraen and Legolas both blushed identical shades of crimson but neither made any noise of protest. There was a round of laughter in the room while the older elves shook their heads. "Shut up, Elrohir." Gilraen finally grumbled

Gilraen took her tea from the servant. She unfortunately still had the occasional memory lapse from random events and therefore she was on the special tea. She took a sip and made a made a nearly-silent noise from the back of her throat.

Legolas rested a hand on Gilraen's knee underneath the table. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly with concern evident in his voice.

"It's bitter." Gilraen said in confusion. She set the cup down. "I think that I'll just remix the tea later." She told Legolas in a whisper.

"Shouldn't we tell your father?" Legolas asked.

"No-no," Gilraen answered. "It's no big deal. I'm sure it was just incorrectly mixed this morning." She smiled reassuringly and took a bite of the oats that had been set before her.

Gilraen walked out of the house. Eldarion was standing there and was staring across the gardens. "Eldarion." She called softly.

The half-elf turned around and nervously met his aunt's gaze. "Hello, Aunt Gilraen." He said nervously. He hesitated slightly before speaking again. "Er…congratulations, by the way, the ceremony was beautiful."

"Thank you Eldarion." Gilraen said softly. "Will you walk with me?"

Eldarion shuffled his feet a bit. "Shouldn't you be with Legolas?" He asked softly.

"Legolas will not mind." Gilraen said gently. "In any event I have been meaning to catch up with you."

Gilraen led Eldarion to the pond that she took him to many times when he was a young lad. It was filled with a variety of fish that were a joy to watch. "I haven't come here in a long time." Eldarion admitted softly. "I guess that I couldn't bear to come to a place that we enjoyed together."

"How often were you here, in Imladris, with your parents?" Gilraen asked cautiously.

"I was here at least one month out of each year. I would come with Adar or Naneth when they came to help search." Eldarion's voice sounded choked.

Gilraen looked over and noticed that her eldest nephew had tears pouring down his face. "Dari…" Gilraen said softly.

Eldarion inhaled sharply. "I didn't think that I would ever see you again." He sobbed. "I'm so glad you're back…Please, don't leave again!"

"Oh, Dari…" Gilraen whispered as she wrapped the adolescent in her arms. "Hush young one, all is fine now. Don't cry little Dari." She soothed the half-elf's sobs the same way she had when he was young. Gilraen gently wiped away the tears that inched down her nephew's face.

"I'm sorry." Eldarion finally said. "You must think that I am horribly juvenile."

"No," Gilraen assured him with a soft smile. "I most certainly do not think that you are juvenile. Come…it is almost time for the noon meal. They will wonder where we have gotten to."

Eldarion nodded and the pair stood to head back to the house. Eldarion paused as if he had realized something. He briefly knelt back down and splashed a bit of the water from the pond onto his face. "Alright, I'm ready now." He announced, flashing his aunt a wide smile.

Two weeks later many of the guests were preparing to leave the elven valley. Gilraen watched sadly as they began to load their bags onto their steeds' backs. Estel was the first one to approach those remaining in Imladris. He embraced Gilraen. "I apologize for leaving so soon." He whispered.

"Do not apologize." Gilraen replied softly. "I know that you are needed in Minas Tirith."

"When you and Legolas are settled in Mirkwood you must visit." Arwen said sternly, but with a smile.

"We will," Legolas said.

Gilraen nodded earnestly, "As long as you promise to do the same."

"Of course," Aragorn said as Arwen embraced Gilraen and Legolas tightly. Aragorn and Arwen had to step to the side as their children rushed up to Legolas and Gilraen. Námotur and Eveleen had responded very well to Gilraen which had made everyone involved very relieved.

"We'll see you very soon." Gilraen assured the children as they sadly said goodbye. She embraced the children and watched sadly as they mounted their horses.

Aragorn gave his best friend and foster sister a smile before turning to leave. Gilraen's head snapped up when she heard a piercing whistle. Brego reared up slightly off the ground and Aragorn let out a yell of shock and pain.

"Estel!" Arwen cried as she saw the arrow imbedded in his ankle.

"Ada!" Aragorn's four children screamed. Even little Námotur cried in shock as he realized that something was wrong.

Gilraen lifted her skirts and ran to her brother as the rest of his family dismounted. The twins, Elrond, and Legolas were right behind her. "It's not too deep." Aragorn said tightly. He said it wasn't deep and he meant it but an arrow was an arrow and it still hurt. With the help of his brothers, Aragorn was able to dismount Brego.

Many of the other guests had frozen in shock. They cast their eyes about the courtyard nervously. Who had shot the king of Gondor in such a peaceful valley? Elrond turned to look at the remainder of the guests anxiously as all of his children and grandchildren re-entered the house. He sighed. "For the time being, I would suggest that you all remain here until either we discover that this was an accident or wait until you have a full compliment of guards that can safely return you to your homes." He said. "I will have the scouts check the surrounding areas and you will all be informed of the outcome."

The guests nodded obediently and they too headed back into the house.

"Hold still." Gilraen snapped as her brother fidgeted away again. "You are going to make me cause further damage, Estel." She said sternly. She was currently in charge of getting the arrow out of her brother's leg and the human was being rather, uncooperative.

"Sorry." The dark-haired king said. He visibly braced himself and Gilraen nodded. She was glad that the children had been sent out of the room, this would not be pleasant. Gilraen pinched the skin and with one fluid movement she snapped the shaft and pushed the tip of the arrow the rest of the way through.

"Are you alright?" Gilraen asked her brother when she noticed his face pale several shades.

"Mhm." He mumbled. The man's eyes began to slip closed.

"Stop that." Gilraen demanded sharply. "I know that you know better than that." She looked up as Elrond entered the room and she stepped to the side. The twins also re-entered the room from the large supply closet. Gilraen turned to her sister. "I'm going to go check on your children and the other guests." She whispered as their father and brothers tended to the wound left in Estel's ankle.

Arwen nodded in recognition and in thanks for Gilraen checking on her children. Gilraen silently left the room. Aragorn and Arwen's children were waiting nervously. "Auntie!" Eldarion exclaimed. "Is Adar alright?"

"Your father is fine." Gilraen soothed. "Now come, I am not comfortable with the four of you waiting here alone." She said.

"I am more than capable of watching after myself and my siblings," Eldarion said to defend his fighting skills.

"Nonetheless, I would feel better if you were with the others." Gilraen said. She guided the children to the hall of fire where she knew that the other guests would have been sent.

The room fell silent as Gilraen and the four children entered the room. "I apologize for this everyone." She said.

"Nay," Eomer said. "It gives all of us more time to spend in your beautiful valley." The other guests made sounds of agreement. He stepped closer to Gilraen. "Though, I would know how Aragorn fairs."

"He will live." Gilraen said blandly. At Eomer's strange look she chuckled slightly. "Nay, he is fine." She answered. She turned to the rest of the guests. "Thank you all for understanding." Gilraen said. She gave a small bow and left the hall. She hurried to her room and strapped her weapons on. On the outside Gilraen may be calm and collected, but on the inside she was fuming. How dare someone attack her brother? She had just made her way back to her family, there was no way that someone was going to mess that up for her again. Gilraen snuck out the door and looked around the empty courtyard.

Everything was silent. All Gilraen could hear was the breeze flowing through the trees and making the leaves rustle. She strained her ears to hear the chirping of birds or a movement of one of the many deer that populated the valley but there was nothing. It was far to quiet for their home. Gilraen looked around once more before reaching up a hand to grab onto a low branch on a nearby tree. She moved to swing up into the tree but a voice stopped her.

"Gilraen!' Legolas called across the courtyard. Gilraen didn't turn around but Legolas knew that she had heard him. Legolas noticed that Gilraen had strapped her weapons onto herself. "Gilraen, were you…going somewhere?" He asked softly as he approached her,

"I guess not." Gilraen said softly, mostly to herself.

Legolas looked at Gilraen with shock and a fair amount of concern. "Were you planning to go after whoever shot Estel?" He asked in disbelief.

"What if I was?" Gilraen questioned softly turning to her husband. "I won't let anyone destroy our family ever again." She told him firmly.

"So you were going to hand yourself over to whoever's out there?" Legolas demanded with very obvious anger. "What do you think would have happened if you would have disappeared again?"

Gilraen appeared for a moment as though she had been slapped but then she got angry that her husband had reprimanded her like an elfling. "I am not a child, Legolas!" she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Legolas was incensed. How could she possibly be angry with him for wanting to keep her safe? He took a deep breath, knowing that getting in a serious argument with Gilraen would get him nowhere. "I know that you are not a child, love." He said gently. He reached up and cupped Gilraen's cheek with his hand. "I just worry about you. When you disappeared I was hurt terribly but I was also frightened. For years, I didn't know what had happened to you. I didn't know if you had been hurt, if you were dead, or if you were still at the nonexistent mercy of some evildoer. Is it so wrong of me to want to keep you safe forever?"

Gilraen looked up into Legolas' concerned eyes. She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry." She told him.

Legolas sighed slightly. "Let's go back inside." He said softly. "There's something that you need to see."

"What is it Legolas?" Gilraen asked.

"The arrow had a note on it." Legolas said as he gave Gilraen a push into the door. He cast his eyes around warily before shutting the door behind him.

"What was on the note?" Gilraen asked. Her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"It was a threat." Legolas said softly. "It was towards your family, but predominately you. Your father sent me to get you." Legolas paused as if he was unsure of how to say what he wanted to. "You should not have gone outside alone." He said gently.

Gilraen did not respond as she and Legolas walked back to where her father was tending to Aragorn. When the pair entered the whole family turned worried eyes onto Gilraen. She noticed that there was also a considerable amount of anger in her siblings' eyes as well. Gilraen saw a slip of paper in Elladan's hand. "May I see the note please?" She requested. Elladan hesitated but handed the note to his youngest sister. Gilraen furrowed her brow as she read the note.

_Take heed, _

_Your days left as a family are numbered. I would cherish the time that you have while it is still left. I will have the girl who slipped through my fingers before, mark my words. Her mind, body, and soul will all belong to me. She will not find her way home so easily next time. _

_P.S. Next time one of my arrows fly it will find its mark in a place far more serious than a leg._

Gilraen looked up at her father. "So what happens now?" She asked, trying not to show her fear.

Legolas looked up at Gilraen. She stood at the balcony with a sad smile adorning her face. "Gilraen," He called gently, "Come away from there."

Gilraen gave the gardens below a last longing look before obeying her husband and walking over to sit on the bed. "Is this how I am to live?" Gilraen asked. "Am I to be a prisoner in my own home?"

Legolas placed a comforting hand on Gilraen's shoulder. "We will figure this out soon, love, I promise."

"Please, Legolas," Gilraen said softly. "Do not make promises that you cannot keep."

Legolas wrapped Gilraen into his warm embrace. "I am so sorry, Gilraen," he said, "None of this should be happening to you."

"None of this should be happening to _us._" Gilraen corrected. "It shouldn't happen to me, you, or any of my family, but it has happened and there is nothing we can do about it now."

"We should go," Legolas said, "The cooks will be serving lunch soon and we should make an appearance since everyone is here on our account."

"You're right." Gilraen said. All of the guests had been forced to remain in Imladris when it was discovered that the shot to Aragorn's leg was no accident. However, two full compliments of guards were on their way from Gondor and Rohan to escort Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn and their son to their respective countries. They were painfully aware that the two countries could not go on without their leaders any longer. Aragorn had originally wanted to go to Gondor himself but his family had convinced him to stay. By all rights, the other guests should be able to go home. It seemed that it was only Elrond, his children and their families that were being targeted.

Gilraen and Legolas went to the main dinning hall. It was still fairly empty. The only people already there were those who had been placed under house arrest. Elladan and Elrohir had apparently gotten _very _bored and had begun to fling food at each other. It amused the children at least.

Gilraen sat directly beside Elrohir. Sitting close to the twins was the best way to _not _get hit by food that missed its target. There was no noise besides the twins' food fight and the children's laugher. Elrond shot his sons a stern look as Faramir, Eowyn, and little Boromir entered the dining hall.

The twins obediently stopped flinging food and had the decency to look appropriately ashamed of themselves. The children groaned in disappointment but their grandfather sent them a look that caused the twins, Arwen, Estel, Legolas, and Gilraen to chuckle lightly. Many times had that look been sent at the group. Gilraen smiled at Eowyn and Faramir as they looked confusedly at the family sitting at the table.

After breakfast Gilraen headed to her old room. It was still hers but when she was in Imladris with Legolas they would share a different room. She crept over to the picture window and cautiously looked at the closed door behind her. This had to stop. Gilraen refused to live in fear.

She looked around hesitantly. Gilraen approached the picture window and observed the silent woods. She had the feeling that she would be jumped any minute. She tensed and crouched down as she heard a rustling out in the trees. She was incredibly shocked when she saw Glorfindel step into her room.

Gilraen stood up as she realized what was going on. She was furious. "Would you mind telling me what exactly it is that you were doing outside of my window?" She demanded with a quaking voice.

"We were…"

Gilraen may have respected Glorfindel more than many other people in all of Middle Earth, but right now she was furious and had no intention of acting like a docile little lamb upon discovering her house arrest. "You were simply insuring that I remain a captive in my own home." She said in disgust.

"My Lady…Gilraen…" Gilraen knew that Glorfindel was trying to reason with her but at this point she didn't care.

"Get out." Gilraen spat. She pointed to the door. "Inform my _family _that you and the scouts were successful in keeping me contained in my room."

Glorfindel hesitated. Gilraen was Lord Elrond's son and now she was married to the prince and ruler of Mirkwood. If she had been younger he would have marched her to her father and she would have been dealt a fair punishment for her insolence. Glorfindel knew that he couldn't do that now. He grudgingly obeyed and bowed before leaving the room.

Gilraen quickly latched her door before throwing herself onto the bed with a scream of frustration. She hated being trapped and supposed that she always had in one way or another. It truly was a horrible feeling, knowing that you had nowhere to go. The blonde elf rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that she was being childish, but right now she didn't care.

Gilraen was startled when there was a soft knock on her door. She sat up slightly. "Who is it?" She demanded.

"It's your father." Gilraen heard Elrond's gentle voice call.

She sighed in agitation. "Is there something that I can help you with?" She asked with irritation.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Came her father's slightly condescending voice.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really in the mood to talk to any of you right now." Gilraen snapped.

"Gilraen," Elrond called gently, "please open the door. I only wish to speak with you and you should not behave this way while your guests are here."

Gilraen sighed, she knew that her father was right and that she was acting like a spoilt elfling that didn't get her way but…she was just so angry! "Gilraen?" Came her father's questioning voice again.

The frustrated elf stood and walked to her door. She hesitated before unlocking it and swiftly turning around. She walked back to her bed and sat down before she heard the smooth click of her door being opened.

Elrond shut the door softly behind him. He walked slowly to the bed and sat beside his daughter who had her back facing him. He gently laid a hand on Gilraen's shoulder and she flinched away. Elrond looked at his daughter strangely. "I know that you are frustrated." He finally said.

"Really?" Gilraen asked sarcastically. "How ever did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"Gilraen," Elrond reprimanded gently, "there is no reason for you to speak to me like that."

Gilraen rose from her bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She knew that she shouldn't be so horrible to her father, but she was so frustrated…and scared. She hated making her family unhappy. She knew what her life had been like before meeting her brothers, father, and sister and it had been horrible. She thanked the Valar every day that she had her family now. "I'm sorry." She whispered finally. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm sorry for going against your wishes and trying to leave, and I'm sorry for disappearing." Gilraen was steadily getting hysterical. She grabbed onto her window sill as tears began to well up in her eyes. She and her family were always being targeted. She just wanted all of them to be happy and safe.

Elrond was quickly at his daughter's side and was wrapping her up in his strong embrace. "Shhhh." He whispered as Gilraen's steady tears became gut-wrenching sobs. "I do not blame you for any of those things tithen pen." He whispered. "Do not cry, we will resolve this."

Gilraen leaned into her father's chest and greedily gulped air when she gained control of her sobbing. Elrond walked Gilraen over to her bed and sat her back down. It was like she was the small child that had been brought back with his dear wife all over again. Gilraen looked at him with inquisitive eyes. He obviously had something else to say.

"Do you understand why you can't leave the house?" Elrond asked when he saw that Gilraen had calmed down.

Gilraen nodded. "It's dangerous." She said softly. "But that's just the problem…Until we take care of this mess none of us will ever be able to leave because it is too dangerous." She pointed out. "What about Legolas, Ada? He has to return to Mirkwood. He has been gone for ages. I do not want him to go alone."

Elrond sighed. In truth, he had not wanted to think about his youngest daughter leaving the valley that she had been raised in. It was not that he did not trust Legolas to keep Gilraen safe…it was just that he had a parental desire to be needed and the twins rarely needed him any more. "You are right." Elrond said. "You and Legolas will have to go to Mirkwood. However, I only ask that you wait until I can get a double or possibly triple compliment of guards together."

"That's all well and good." Gilraen said, "But I just want to be able to go outside and not have to be afraid of being attacked. I want to be able to feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my face! I want to go outside to see Earendil come to life in the sky."

"I understand." Elrond said. "I truly do. I feel the same way you do. Our people are not a people that can be content to stay inside all of the time."

Gilraen nodded. It was true. Elves drew all of their strength and endurance from the natural world. If they were trapped inside for much longer they would start to grow weak and tired.

"Are you planning on going to see your guests off?" Elrond asked.

Gilraen nodded and father and daughter headed out of the bedroom. The four people were gathered just inside the door. "Thank you for coming." Gilraen said with a soft smile. "I apologize for the trouble."

"It was not trouble," Eowyn said.

"Well, have a safe journey." Gilraen wished them. They all nodded and Gilraen took a step back so everyone else could say their farewells.

The group left the house and Gilraen waited nervously. She was afraid that she would hear the screams of her friends being attacked. Luckily it appeared as though they had passed out of the area safely.

The next morning Legolas woke up and rolled over to kiss his wife but he saw that she was lying on her back, which she never did, and sweat coated her sheet-white face. The most troublesome bit, however, were her shut eyes. Legolas shook Gilraen gently. "Gilraen…its morning, time to get up." Gilraen's eyelids fluttered open to reveal silver, bloodshot orbs. "Are you feeling alright?" Legolas asked in concern.

"Fine." Gilraen breathed. It came out as a painful rasp.

Legolas stood and slipped into a robe. "Wait here." He said. "I'm going to fetch your father."

When Legolas thought about it he was feeling a bit heavy this morning but not overly so. He found Elrond and his sons in the breakfast nook. The twins were both slumped over their porridge and Elrond's eyes were blood-shot like his daughters. "What's happening?" He asked softly.

Elrond smiled at the wood-elf. "I trust that you have noticed that your home is built different than ours." He said. Legolas nodded. "That is because, we can simply not stand being trapped. Because of the recent attack we have all been forced to remain inside and away from the windows and balconies. Needless to say, it is very difficult for us. When kept away from living things we tend to become…" Elrond paused to consider his words. "…we become fatigued and our immune systems will temporarily fail." He looked at Legolas critically. "How is Gilraen faring?" He asked. This got the attention of the twins.

"That is why I came down." Legolas said. "I don't think that she is feeling very well."

Elrond nodded and stood. "I'll go and check on her." He said with a sigh. "It really shouldn't surprise me that she caught something so soon."

"Will living in Mirkwood be a problem for her?" Legolas asked Elrond with a good amount of concern.

Elrond smiled again. "I am thankful that you are concerned," He said. "But no, as long as she is not required to be inside for any ridiculously long amount of time she'll be fine there."

"That's good." Legolas said as they arrived at the door. Legolas pushed it open to see Gilraen fast asleep.

Elrond walked over and laid a hand on Gilraen's forehead. His brow furrowed and he moved his hand so he could feel her pulse. "Gilraen iel nin." He called softly. "Time to wake up now." He said.

Gilraen opened her eyes when she heard her father's voice. "Ada…what time is it?" She asked.

Elrond looked concerned to hear his daughter's rasping voice. "The sun rose not quite an hour ago." He answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so great." Gilraen admitted. "My throat is burning."

"Alright," Elrond said. "I will bring you a tea and then I think you should just relax for today."

"It's not that bad." Gilraen muttered.

Elrond chuckled. "You are far worse than your brothers." He said.

"_I _am not that bad." Gilraen argued with a quiet laugh.

"I'm not so sure." Elrond said. He patted his daughter's knee. "I will be right back with that tea."

Gilraen nodded and fell back into a light slumber. Legolas sat down at the small desk in their room. He was shocked to see the door creek open not two moments later. It was Eveleen. "I saw grandfather walking out of here." She said softly. "What is wrong with auntie?"

"You would understand far better than I do, Evie." Legolas admitted. "You should probably go to your adar if you want an explanation."

"That's alright." The girl said. "Will auntie be alright?"

"She'll be just fine." Legolas answered.

"I want to be a healer like Ada." Eveleen revealed with a soft giggle. "So I have to watch when he does stuff…Hey! I thought that elves didn't get sick!" Eveleen exclaimed confusion.

"I'm sorry, Eveleen." Legolas said with a sigh. "I just can't explain it." He sighed. "How about you head out and get yourself some breakfast?"

After taking the tea Gilraen slept until it was time for dinner.

"You should bathe." Elrond suggested. "It will make you feel much better."

Gilraen agreed and soon had made herself comfortable in the tub that was located in her bathing chambers. She submerged herself in the warm water and sighed. It felt wonderful. Gilraen let the scents of the bath salts to envelope her mind and relax her. She was brought back to the present as she was ripped out of the water.

Dun Dun Duun yes…I just did it…what now. Sorry about the wait but the chapter is looooong. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title-Time Stands Still

Chapter-The Wedding

Author-Gilraen Aclamense

Beta-Gwen

Disclaimer-I don't own anything that you recognize.

Gilraen blinked her eyes open slowly. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked aloud. She rubbed her eyes in vague irritation. For some reason, she couldn't seem to focus on anything. Gilraen rolled over and was shocked to realize that she had woken up on a packed-dirt floor. She sat up and rubbed her eyes frantically. What had happened? She remembered bathing…what happened after that?

Gilraen was getting frustrated and scared. What on earth was wrong with her eyes? Gilraen stood on shaky legs. She noted that she was wearing a dress. The fabric was rough but not scratchy. It could be wool. The dress traveled just past her knees and Gilraen noticed a second cloth over the front of the dress that tied in the back. She guessed that it was an apron. The sleeves of the dress were cropped just below her shoulders. Gilraen brushed away a stray hair that had fallen in front of her face. That was odd…her hair had never been a problem before. Gilraen reached up to feel her hair and gasped in shock when she felt the locks falling only to her shoulders. What could possibly be going on?

Gilraen grabbed onto the wall and noted the rough surface. It had to be stone. Gilraen walked along the wall with shaky steps. She hesitated for a moment before gathering her courage again and continuing on. Gilraen desperately wished that her vision would clear. All she could see was the variations of the fuzzy darkness that surrounded her.

Gilraen's bare foot was caught by a rock in the floor and she tripped. Gilraen could feel the gash in her foot begin to bleed freely. She also noticed the gash in her arm. Gilraen sat against the stone wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. In the dark silence, Gilraen allowed her frightened tears to lull her into a restless slumber.

Legolas walked briskly to his and Gilraen's room. He was carrying a tray with everything the pair of them would need for a light dinner if Gilraen was up for it. He entered the room and was shocked to find that Gilraen was not in the bed. Legolas set the tray down on the desk and walked to the door to their bathing chamber. He knocked smartly on the door. "Gilraen?" He called gently. "Are you in there love?" He grew concerned when there was no response so he knocked again. "Gilraen…Gilraen, is everything alright." When no response came again, Legolas threw the door open. He stepped cautiously into the bathroom. It was in slight disarray. Legolas looked first to the tub. The water was cold, but more concerning was the small spot of blood on the stonework. His eyes widened, this did not bode well. He went over to the window to call down to the guards but when he looked down he saw the guard laying face-down on the ground.

"No!" Legolas whispered, this couldn't be happening…not again! The crowned-prince of Mirkwood hurdled out of his room and down the maze of corridors.

All in the dining chambers were shocked to see Legolas enter with a wild look in his eyes. "She's gone." He gasped out. "She's gone."

Elrond stood and swiftly walked over to Legolas. He put a firm hand on his shoulder and guided him out of the dining chambers. As soon as Elrond figured they were out of hearing distance he placed both hands on Legolas' shoulders. "Now," He said softly, "I want you to explain to me exactly what you saw."

"No…no…" Legolas shook his head in small, erratic motions. "No…I-I have to go and find her!"

"Legolas." Elrond smacked Legolas' face lightly to get his attention. "Legolas, you must remain calm."

Legolas shook his head to clear it. "I apologize." He muttered. When Elrond nodded he continued. "I took the meal to our rooms…Gilraen wasn't in bed so I set the tray down and knocked on the door to our bathing chambers. After I knocked and called twice I opened the door. Her bathing water was still in the tub but there was a small blood stain on the edge. There were markings that…something…like an elf…was dragged through the chamber. I moved over to the window to ask the guard if they had seen anything….he was lying face down on the ground bellow…that is when I came to you." Legolas sunk down to the floor in grief. "I cannot believe that I let this happen." He moaned. "I vowed to protect her and look what happened!"

"Do not blame yourself for this." Elrond demanded. "It is in no way your fault, you did not wish this to happen." He sighed…the guards he had set had not been enough to protect his family. "A search party will be sent out immediately." He told Legolas. "I must find the guard…if he lives I will question him." Legolas nodded distractedly as he stood. "Do not leave just yet, Prince Legolas." Elrond ordered, using Legolas' royal title. "I need you to wait until the search party is formed."

"Would you truly ask me to stay?" Legolas asked. "Would you ask me to stay when your daughter…_my_ _wife_ has been taken by only the Valar know who?"

Elrond shut his eyes against the tears that threatened him. "Do not think to assume that you love my daughter more than I. You will not understand for many years what the love of a father feels like…until then, Greenleaf, do not be so quick to judge me."

Tears had welled in Eldarion's eyes. This wasn't happening…it just couldn't be. He brushed the tears away angrily. He was not a child and refused to be seen acting like one. Aragorn noticed his son's struggle and rested a comforting hand on his knee. Gwendolyn was speaking softly to Eveleen and Arwen had Námotur in her arms. The child had started crying. Aragorn looked up at his wife's face to see to silvery trails running down her face. He looked away from her and to his twin brothers. They were staring at each other with great determination. Aragorn sighed. This was just awful. They had all just gone through so much to find Gilraen and restore her memories and now she was gone.

He stood and looked at his eldest son. "Come with me." He said. "We are going to speak with your grandfather."

Arwen gazed at her husband. She was against her first being to involved in anything more serious than a hunting trip but nodded slowly. Eldarion was almost a man now and needed to be treated that way.

Aragorn led his son out of the dinning chambers. The pair walked briskly down the hall and stopped when they saw Legolas sitting on the floor speaking to Elrond. When the talking ceased, Aragorn stepped forward, followed by his son. "What can we do to help Adar?" He asked softly.

"Estel," Elrond said thoughtfully. "Why don't the two of you get the search party ready?" He suggested

Aragorn nodded slowly. "So, she's really missing then, she didn't wander off?" He questioned nervously.

"No, ion nin," Elrond answered. "Gilraen was in no condition to wander off on her own."

Aragorn nodded sadly and led his son to the family study. He grabbed a few leaves of parchment and handed one to Eldarion. "You are going to write to King Eomer in Rohan." He said. "You need to ask for his aid. Inform him of our current situation and inquire if there are any extra soldiers he could provide." Aragorn looked at his son sharply. "Do you understand? This is not a personal letter. This is a letter from a prince of one kingdom to a king of another asking for aid. Can you do that?"

"Yes adar." Eldarion said with a firm nod.

"Good." Aragorn said. "After you have completed that letter you need to write one to Faramir. This one needs to have a slight tone of ordering. We need fifty to one hundred of Gondor's able-bodied soldiers that will be under their prince and obey his commands."

Eldarion looked at his father who was smiling softly. "Adar…" He said softly, "Are you sure?"

"I am very sure, ion nin," He said. "I was probably your age when I was on my first search and rescue mission. Eldarion, you have excelled wonderfully at all of the lessons that your tutors have taught you. You are one of the best trackers in all of Minas Tirith and you are brilliant with a sword. You have always made me very proud." Aragorn patted his son on the shoulder. "You had better get started. I'm going to go get in contact with our scouts here."

Eldarion sat down and dipped his quill into the inkwell. After thinking for a few moments he began the letter.

_Dear King Eomer son of Eothain, King of Rohan,_

_Today at dinner-hour it was discovered that Gilraen Elrondian Peredhil, wife of Legolas Thrandulion, Prince of Mirkwood, was missing. I am writing to enquire if there are any extra soldiers that could be sparred to help in the search it would be much appreciated. _

_I thank you for any help that you could provide,_

_Prince Eldarion Telcontar, Crowned Prince of Gondor_

Eldarion read the letter to Eomer a few more times before feeling satisfied and setting it aside to allow the ink to finish drying. Eldarion shifted the second parchment so that it was directly before him. He tapped his chin before he started writing. This would be far more difficult.

_Dear Lord Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor,_

_It is my deepest regret to inform you that today, at dinner hour, Lady Gilraen Elrondian Peredhil, wife of Prince Legolas Thrandulion, Crowned prince of Mirkwood, was taken from Imladris. Upon your arrival in Minas Tirith, I ask that you send fifty to one hundred of our best soldiers. They must be highly skilled in search-and-rescue missions and they must be willing to obey and follow the commands of the crowned prince of Gondor, Eldarion Telcontar. King Elessar Telcontar and Queen Arwen Elrondian Peredhil Telcontar will be returning with Princess Eveleen Telcontar, Princess Gwendolyn Telcontar, and Prince Námotur Telcontar before the snow blocks their passage._

_I anxiously await the assistance,_

_Prince Eldarion Telcontar, Crowned Prince of Gondor_

Gilraen was slammed into wakefulness by rude shaking. She cried out at her assumed assailant.

"Shut up." A dangerous voice hissed. The sudden voice made Gilraen shudder and frightened her more than she would admit. The voice was smooth as silk but for the rasp that she had strained to hear. It wrapped itself around her and threatened to control her and drive her mad. The voice spoke again. "It is time for us to leave and I refuse to carry you any longer."

"Then leave me here." Gilraen spat, sounding braver than she felt. "I certainly have no intention of going anywhere with someone who has taken me captive and could wish me pain and torment."

A hand stroked Gilraen's cheek and she jerked away harshly. The voice chuckled. "You hit right on." He murmured. "But for the most part, the pain and torment won't come until we reach our destination…unless you fight me of course, then you will be at my mercy."

"Was that supposed to encourage me to go with you?" Gilraen demanded in irritation. "If it was it didn't help you at all."

"You don't want me to leave you here." The voice hummed. "You're nearly blind and totally defenseless. The place we're headed to is the only place that has the antidote for the toxin I gave you."

Tears stung at Gilraen's eyes as she weighed her options. She could go with this person and hope to find her way home or remain here and hope to the Valar that someone would find her…before the wolves did. "I stay here." She said softly.

"I believe that I can persuade you to come." The voice announced.

Gilraen heard the 'shink' of a blade being pulled from its sheath. That was the only warning she got before she felt cool metal against her cheek. She bit back her frightened whimper as he traced a variety of patterns across her face. He hummed a demented lullaby as he worked. Gilraen could feel the thin film of blood coating her face. The knife was pulled away and Gilraen expelled the breath that she had been holding in. Quite suddenly, Gilraen felt a soaked, rough cloth on her face. It didn't take long for the captive to realize that it was water…saturated with salt. Gilraen moaned in agony and arched her back to try to get out of the hold of the mysterious person. "Daro! Daro, Saes!" She cried. "No more, no more! Please stop it!" Gilraen shuddered violently as he rubbed at her face harder. "Stop! I will come with you! Just stop it!"

The cloth was pulled away. "I knew that I would be able to convince you." The voice said. "We will leave in ten minutes. I think that I should get you ready." Gilraen tensed as her hands were bound in front of her and shoved under her apron. The voice did not speak as he put a bandana over her head and ears. "Now I am going to give you a mild sedative." He whispered as if he were a healer. "Open your mouth." Gilraen nervously agreed and followed the command. As soon as the toxin hit Gilraen's tongue, she shuddered and felt her body slacken. "Wait here." The voice ordered. He placed a soft kiss on Gilraen's neck and she was too dazed to react at all.

Gilraen was led out of the cave and into the light. She still could not see. She was lifted up and sat on a horse and the animal immediately began to move. Gilraen had just enough control to lace her fingers through the horse's mane.

Their travel by horseback was slow and the voice insisted that they stop every six hours so that Gilraen could get another dose of the sedative. Gilraen hated the drug that the voice was using. She had no control over herself and she felt helpless.

Five and one half hours had passed since Gilraen's last dose and she was beginning to shake the control of the sedative. "Where a' we goin'?" She slurred.

The voice chuckled warmly. "Are you ready for your next dose, my gem?" He asked, placing a hand on her knee.

Gilraen shied away from the hand and only just held herself from falling off the horse. "Anseh my queshin!" She demanded.

"Oh yes…" The voice hummed as the horses stopped. "You need your dose now." Gilraen was lifted down from the horse and cradled in a pair of thin and yet firm arms. She struggled weakly and the voice tutted. "Don't fight me." It said gently. "You know as well as I do that this doesn't hurt. Now open your mouth." He whispered in Gilraen's ear. When she refused there was an annoyed cluck of the voice's tongue. "You must obey me." It said provocatively. "I would just hate to do something…horrible to you."

Gilraen suddenly felt something wet sucking at her neck. She whimpered and struggled to get away. "Are you ready to take your medicine like a good girl now?" The voice asked breathlessly before returning to her neck. The sucking had become nipping that traveled up her jaw and back down again.

Gilraen arched her back with a withheld moan. "Yes! Please, please just stop it!"

"I thought so." The voice said. "Now open your mouth." Gilraen obeyed as tears ran down her face. "If you would just be a good girl…these things wouldn't happen."

Eldarion was doing his best to stand tall and proud in the courtyard in Imladris. His parents and brother and sisters were leaving today. Eldarion gladly accepted the warm and comforting embrace from his mother. Arwen released her son and stepped back to get a good look at him. "I want you to be very careful, my son." She said softly. Tears welled in her eyes as she brushed a stray hair back behind her son's ear. "I only wish that your father and I could remain here and help find her."

"Adar is needed at home." Eldarion said firmly. "Faramir is a good leader, but our people need their king."

"You are very wise, Eldarion." Arwen whispered. "Far beyond your seventeen years. I am worried." She admitted.

"I know." Eldarion said. "But try not to worry yourself too much; I will bring Aunt Gilraen home in no time." He promised surely.

"Bring yourself home as well, Dari," Arwen ordered softly.

Aragorn checked to insure that his son was occupied with Arwen before walking over to sit beside Legolas. Aragorn laid a calloused hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, mellon nin, I need you to focus on me." The prince of Mirkwood turned his worried, cerulean eyes to his friend. "My son has a marvelous search plan ready." He said gently. "This will not be like last time…Gilraen will be found."

"I know." Legolas said softly. "I have to find her. I only wish that I could leave sooner!" He exclaimed.

"I am sorry my friend." Aragorn said, trying to comfort the elf. "I apologize for leaving you right now as well…"

"Your people need you." Legolas said with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. The first round of scouts found what could be a trail. I'll be catching up with them soon."

"Send me news." Aragorn requested as he patted Legolas' shoulder. He walked over to his son and Eldarion practically jumped into his fathers arms. "I'll be in contact." He murmured into his son's hair.

Eldarion nodded and stepped back. He saluted to his father as any of the captains would do. "Farewell, Ada." He said softly.

"Farewell, Eldarion." Aragorn said. He swung up onto his horse and nodded once more to his son before leading the rest of the family out of the courtyard. Eldarion watched sadly until his family passed from sight.

Gilraen was miserable. If she was correct she had been gone for five days. She had seen neither hide nor hair of a search party. She didn't think that they had any idea of where the two of them were. The drug made her feel all sorts of awful sensations. There was cold, hunger, and creepy-crawly feeling constantly bothering her. When she was under the influence of the drug she had a low sense of self and it was like she was incapable of thought process. The only reason that she was lucid now was because it was night time. The voice never woke up to give her the drug during the night because she was tied up. Gilraen curled up by the wall of the tent. She was in such an awful situation.

Gilraen's well-tuned ears easily caught the soft shuffling noises from the other side of the tent. She shook in fear as she realized that the voice was waking. "Are you awake my Gem?" He hummed. "Why don't you come over here and lay with me?" He suggested softly.

Gilraen shook her head rapidly and scrambled away as she heard the voice coming to her. "Be still." The voice whispered. "I will not hurt you just yet." A pair of hands lowered Gilraen down into a laying-down position. She trembled as she felt a warm body lay down next to her and wrap her up in a pair of arms. Gilraen tried to struggle away as she felt a nose nuzzling her neck. "Stop moving around." The voice hissed. Gilraen whimpered as she felt a set of teeth nibbling at her ear. The movements stopped as the voice pulled its arms from around her and moved away.

When Gilraen noticed that the voice was asleep she crawled out of the tent on her hands and knees. It was the hardest thing that she ever had done. She was blind as she crept out to the tethered horses. She straightened nervously as she felt a pair of hooves. "Saes, mellon nin," She whispered earnestly as she pulled herself onto the horses back with her bound hands. "Be silent, I need to get out of here." The horse nervously sidestepped. Gilraen nudged its sides gently as she could. "Go!" She hissed. "Saes, mellon nin, please go!"

"She won't listen to you, My Gem," Came the voice. It was laced with an underlying threat. "Why don't you just come down from there and I won't have to hurt you."

"No!" Gilraen cried. "Eyesight or no eyesight, I refuse to obey you any longer!" She thrashed as she was lifted down from the horse.

"How easily you forget your earliest lesson." The voice hummed as he bound Gilraen to what she assumed could only be a pair of trees. A calloused hand ran across the partially healed cuts on Gilraen's face. "You must be aware; I will only use the same punishment once. I rather enjoy coming up with new ways to teach those who are…disobedient." Gilraen jerked when a gag was roughly secured in her mouth. "This is how this will work." The voice said. "I will strike you with the whip of my choosing. You will count. If you don't count I will then take the fire poker and brand the number into your skin at either end of the lash."

Gilraen thrashed and tried to get away as the rough dress was ripped off of her shoulders and was allowed to fall to her hips. The air hit Gilraen's bare skin and gooseflesh rose on her chest and back. She felt the first slash and let out a garbled half-scream. "What was that?" The voice asked. "You need to count." Gilraen made no move towards counting. She refused to cower below this mysterious voice. The voice sighed. "Have it your way then." Gilraen's scream was barely muffled by the gag as the number was traced into her back twice. The odd noise was full of agony and sounded animalistic. It felt like her entire back was on fire. "Now you know why you should count." The voice hissed, it nipped at the crook of Gilraen's neck gently before continuing with his line of thought. "That was one."

The whip hit Gilraen's back again, this time it was right below the first one. "'oo!" She called out, the gag prevented her from pronouncing it correctly.

"Good girl." The voice murmured.

Gilraen was stuck again and her back arched. "Ree." She whimpered uselessly. "Wease…s'op…I' sorry 'at I 'ied 'oo es'ape."

A hand ran over Gilraen's bare arms and hugged her close. "That's what I wanted to hear, my Gem." He whispered as Gilraen felt her bonds cut. She was lifted into the voice's arms and offered no resistance. She was tired of this situation and her strength to keep fighting was quickly fading. Gilraen noticed that her dress was not covering her chest and she moaned in protest, trying to cover herself. She was laid back on the ground and the voice held her arms above her head. "You are beautiful." He whispered. Gilraen shuddered violently as she felt a pair of thin lips trail a line of harsh kisses down her collar bone. "Go back to sleep." The voice hissed as Gilraen felt an arm rest over her waist.

Eldarion rode his horse hard. He was two and a half days hard ride out of the valley. He had only stopped to rest his horse once. The stallion was the first offspring of Brego, his father's noble steed. Loki was bay in color and had an undertone of gray. He had been given to Eldarion on his tenth birthday. He was called Loki because he was a troublemaker who had been extremely difficult to train. Eldarion's mother had been against giving him such a misbehaved horse but his father had remained firm. The sun had just risen as Loki jumped a wide creek which was the northern boundary of his area to search.

Eldarion reined Loki in and slowed him to a stop. "What do you think dear friend?" He asked softly in his mother's native tongue. "Will we find her today and bring her home to grandfather, Legolas, and the others?'

Loki raised his front legs off the ground a small bit and the horse called loudly. "Loki daro!" Eldarion snapped. "Oh well done! Now anyone who's out here will know where we are." Loki started to pull against Eldarion, trying to take control of his head. Eldarion gave the horse his head and Loki tried to bolt. Eldarion was shocked but immediately began to turn his horse in tight circles. "What is wrong with you today?" Eldarion muttered as he dismounted.

Loki anxiously yanked Eldarion down another path from the one they were on. "There's something that way isn't there, Lok?" Eldarion said softly as he swung back up onto his horse's back. "Take me there then." Loki trotted off and stopped in the middle of the path. He put his head down and Eldarion dropped his reigns so he wouldn't fall. "Loki!" He groaned. He noticed that his horse was eating from a patch of clover blossoms. That was just like the idiot animal.

Gilraen tried to sit tall on her horse but it was so hard. Her back burnt with a torturing fire. Between the pain and the drug running rampant in her system, Gilraen was pretty sure that she had reached her lowest point. Gilraen whimpered as the horses stopped abruptly. "It would seem as though they have sent a mere child to search for you." The voice said in a near whisper.

Gilraen's drugged self was unsure of the cryptic words until she heard a second voice. "Hello!" A familiar voice called. "Where are you traveling from?"

'Eldarion' registered in her brain. 'Come on 'Dari,' she begged silently, 'If ever I needed you, I need you now.' "No…'ert 'im" Gilraen mumbled softly.

"What is she saying?" Gilraen heard Eldarion ask. 'Recognize me, Dari!' Gilraen begged in her head.

"My wife is very sick." The voice answered steadily. "I am taking her to her mother for medical treatment."

"I'm sorry to have delayed you." Eldarion's voice said softly.

"'Ari!" Gilraen moaned. She had to get to her nephew if there was any hope.

"What did she…"

"Oh no…don't worry, Gem," The voice hissed. "I'll get you help. You'll forgive me…but my wife is deteriorating."

"Of course."

Tears fled down Gilraen's face as she was led away at a much faster pace. After getting a fair distance away the voice spoke. "You have a very…elegant…nephew."

"Leave 'im 'lone." Gilraen muttered, fighting to control her body. She couldn't let this voice go after Eldarion. He was so young and she didn't want him to get hurt.

"I don't know," The voice said. "He would make a very lovely addition to our group."

"No." Gilraen mumbled. She was getting more and more lucid. The voice must have forgotten about the drug. "Do wha'ever you want 'o me, but leave 'arion 'lone."

"I might just take you up on that." The voice chuckled. "For now at least, but if he gets in my way I'll make no promises." There was a pause. "You might make for good conversation when your not drugged…I might keep you this way." Gilraen looked in the direction of the voice in suspicion. "I'll have more rules though." It said. "You can't try to call for your rescue and you can't try to run away. Do you understand?" Gilraen made no response but turned her face forward. A hand grabbed Gilraen's wrist and almost yanked her off the horse. "I asked if you understood." The voice growled sharply, harshly smashing his lips to Gilraen's.

Gilraen yanked away with a look of disgust on her face. "I understand." She muttered in aggravation.

"I would discourage you from speaking to me in that way." The voice said threateningly. "Don't worry yourself this time." It said mildly. "But, next time, I will not be as forgiving."

Gilraen contemplated the voice. She had heard it before…who was it? Why was he suddenly treating her so different?

Legolas stared down at the book in his lap. It was the middle of the night and there was a candle lighting the maps he was reading. He traced the border of the lands he would be searching. The going to get there was slow; he had not brought Mellonaur with him. Legolas wanted more stealth than speed. He wanted to be able to get to Gilraen and her captor, remove her from the situation, and get her home as quickly as possible. Come to think of it, a horse would have been useful for that last part.

Legolas sighed and slammed the small book shut. This was ridiculous. If he wasn't going to sleep he should be heading towards his destination. He stood and stretched a bit. Legolas looked to the mountains heading east and sighed. It seemed so far and it would be so long. He looked down at the wedding band on his finger and tears sprung into his eyes. Gilraen was out in the wilds with some madman and he felt like he was doing nothing. He wondered how far his best friend and his family were. He opened the book again and looked at Eldarion's location. He hoped the kid was alright, Gilraen would be heartbroken if she was found and Eldarion had been hurt or worse. Legolas shook his head and slipped the book into his pack. The kid would be just fine. They would find Gilraen before the end of the month. Legolas had to keep telling himself that. This search mission was simple. They would find Gilraen, go home, and no one would be hurt. With that in mind, Legolas headed towards the mountains.

Aragorn stopped Brego and the rest of his family stopped as well. "We should rest here." He said. They had been resting for long periods and traveling slowly. Arwen knew what her husband was doing. He was scouting small areas in case they were following the route of Gilraen's captor. So he would go out 'hunting' and Arwen would watch all of the children. She was worried about her eldest, though. Eldarion was searching for Gilraen and Arwen knew that he was alone. She wished that she could do something more for her sister.

Arwen sighed as she saw Estel coming back to the campsite. He sat down heavily and pulled out his pipe. She would never say it, but Arwen liked her husband best when he was like this, wearing his old ranger gear. She laid her head on Estel's shoulder. "It will be alright." She said, trying to assure herself as well. "Gilraen has always been a survivor; she's not going to stop now."

"I know that in my head." Aragorn said softly. "But I can't seem to convince my heart to believe it."

"I know." Arwen said. "That's the hardest part."

Aragorn took a few long draws from his pipe. "How did you know what I have been doing?" He asked after a few moments.

"I have known you for long enough to know the signs of what you were doing." Arwen said gently. "You have never traveled as slowly as you have been this trip." Arwen held up an elegant hand to show that she was not done. "I think that you are doing the right thing." She said. "You may find something that the others will miss."

Faramir looked up as he heard the high-pitched cry of a hawk. It was circling slowly. He recognized it immediately. "That is Eldarion's bird." He whispered. Eomer looked over at Faramir before looking up at the bird as well. Faramir secured his arm guard and held his arm above his head. The hawk swooped gracefully down to Faramir and landed. Faramir gently ran his hand down the tawny feathers.

Eomer noticed the red ribbons first. "The letters are urgent," He said softly.

Faramir had not previously noticed the ribbons and he hastened to check the letters. He read the smooth script of Eldarion. That was odd…he knew that Aragorn had been teaching Eldarion but he didn't know that Eldarion had been applying what he was learning. Unless…dear Eru…unless something had happened to Aragorn. Faramir looked back down at the letters; they were addressed to King Eomer of Rohan and Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor.

He handed his companion his letter and opened his own. He read through the well-written letter. The color faded from his face. "We must quicken our pace." He said to Eomer. He turned his horse to face his guard. "Return to Imladris." He ordered. "When you arrive follow the orders of Eldarion and the elves there. More soldiers and scouts will be sent after you once I arrive in Minas Tirith. Eomer instructed his guard in the same way. The two men locked eyes and kicked their horses into high gear. Eldarion's hawk screeched and lifted off Faramir's arm.

I'm seriously begging for reviews. I am giving like huge updates after all


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer-this is so annoying...no, i don't own LOTR, Happy?

Chapter 4: Agutrot

Gilraen was hungry…and not just hungry…she was _really_ hungry. Even elves could only go so long without the essentials of food and water. She looked in the direction of the other horse and the voice. She forced down her pride, it would not help her here and now. "I'm hungry." She said softly.

The voice chuckled. "I was wondering when you would admit to your needs." He said softly. "You have gone two weeks without any food. Alright…let's get you some food."

Gilraen dismounted slowly after the voice did. The voice handed her a piece of lembas, elfish whey bread. Gilraen hardly dared to believe that her captor had lembas. Few mortals carried the stuff. It almost had to mean that her captor was an elf.

Gilraen tentatively took the lembas that was placed in her outstretched hand. "It's not poisoned" The voice said. "I have no intention of causing you any further pain until we arrive at our location."

Gilraen bit into the lembas and relaxed slightly. The food made a serious difference. The break did not last as long as Gilraen would have liked for soon enough the voice was kicking her lightly to get her moving.

* * *

Gilraen sat on her horse nervously. She was able to smell salt water and heard the gently lapping of water against the shore over the oddly mixed sounds of the village that they had entered. Some of the voices she recognized were soft and fluid, like elf voices, while others were rough and course. She shut her eyes tightly as her sea-longing came viciously to the front of her mind. How could any elf live in a place like this? Tears began to flow down Gilraen's face as she remembered the last time she was near the ocean. She had been seeing her mother off…it had been awful. She could still hear her childish cries in her head.

_"Naneth!" A tiny blonde girl cried. "Naneth, please don't go!"_

_Celebrian lifted her daughter off the ground and held her. "I am sorry, Gilraen," She whispered. She didn't know how to explain to her daughter that she couldn't stay in Middle Earth any longer. "I will see you again." She promised softly. "When many years have passed you will see me again, but for now you must stay here." Gilraen buried her head in her mother's neck._

_Celebrian turned to the twins. "My sons, I am so proud of you. You have grown into fine elves." She smiled comfortingly at the twins tears and gently brushed them away. "Do try not to cause too much mischief for your father." The twins nodded and embraced their mother around Gilraen. Celebrian turned to her older daughter. She embraced her before speaking. "I am truly sorry for leaving you with so much responsibility, Arwen," She said softly. "I trust that you will take care of your sister."_

_"Of course, Naneth." Arwen said softly._

_Celebrian gave her elder daughter a proud look that only a mother could give. Then she turned to her husband and the elf lord took her into his arms with Gilraen still between them. Elrond quickly placed a kiss on his love's lips and took his daughter. The small girl clung to her father and stared at her mother with unmasked confusion. Celebrian leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her youngest daughter's head. She gave her family a last longing look before turning away from them and boarding the elegant ship that would bare her to Valinor. She watched her family, and they watched her, as the anchor was taken up and the ship began to drift away._

They did not travel far before the horses came to a stop. When they dismounted Gilraen knew that she was standing on the gravelly sand of the beach. A strangled sob escaped her lips. She did not want to be at the ocean. "Why did you bring me here?" She ground out.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to see again." The voice said as if it was a question. Gilraen did not respond but she listened as there was a quiet splash. She fought with fear as her hands were held behind her and she was pulled down to the sand. She felt her eyes pried open and shrieked in pain as a burning liquid was poured into her eyes. Gilraen bit down on her tongue and forced herself to remain still. She guessed that the liquid was salt water.

As the water stopped pouring Gilraen blinked her eyes a few times and the world began to come into better focus. "Salt water?" She gasped out. "The cure was salt water?"

The voice wore a hood and he chuckled. "Yes." He said mildly as he retied Gilraen's wrists with her offering no fight. She was led to the horse that she had been riding for the entirety of their travels. It was a pretty roan mare with a domed nose. It had its neck bent slightly so that it was facing the ground. Its brown eyes were slightly sad. Gilraen found it much easier to mount and ride the horse when she could see.

Gilraen was disgusted when she saw the entirety of the town. She could not believe this place. She was absolutely appalled with the people here. There was every possible race in this village, from elves to dwarves and men to hobbits. But, worst of all there were orcs and uruk-hai. The theory of the town was stable but the orcs and uruk-hai were nothing but pure, unadulterated evil and they would never live in a peaceful society. This society had to be evil. Gilraen starred down at her horse. She could hear mild chuckling all around her. The voice laid a calloused hand on her thigh. "This is Agutrot (Ajhootroa)" He purred. "Do you like your new home?" He asked.

Gilraen narrowed her eyes and refused to respond. "Are we going back to this?" The voice asked silkily. Gilraen gave a subtle nod. "At least you're honest." The voice hummed softly.

The voice stopped the horses at a small house towards the center of town from what Gilraen could tell. He dismounted and Gilraen followed his example. The house was constructed out of what appeared to be drift-wood like the rest of the town. Gilraen was pushed into the house by the cloaked male. She had to admit, rather grudgingly that the home was furnished rather comfortably. There were elevated cushions on the floor in a sitting room that were similar to the cushions that Legolas had in Mirkwood palace. Gilraen felt a pang in her heart. She missed Legolas terribly and knew that he, along with the rest of her family, would be quite frantic by now.

* * *

Legolas climbed through the ancient trees that guided his sheltered him from the already chill wind. It had been a month and he was not as optimistic as he had been when the search had begun. The elf-prince honestly didn't think that his beloved was within the perimeters that Eldarion had assigned but he didn't dare leave, just in case.

Legolas had to squint through the pitch black of the forest. It was so dark and oddly chill, even for early winter. He sat onto the branch and clasped his cloak around his neck. His thoughts first turned to the human lad who was also out in this weather. Even though Legolas knew that his nephew had the sense and knowledge of how to keep himself warm he still worried. If an elf could feel the chill in the air, it must be positively freezing for any human. Legolas wondered how Eldarion's father, his best friend was feeling right now. He hoped that Námotur was doing alright. There was little doubt that the elven blood that flowed in his veins from his mother was helping him and all of the other children keep warm. Legolas' thoughts then fell to the thing he had been trying to force from his mind, his wife. He closed his eyes and with a sad smile recalled her soft grin that seemed to make the sun shine dull.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Legolas reached into his pack and took out a piece of lembas. He bit into the wafer and chewed thoughtfully. He wished that he was doing more. Unfortunately, he didn't know what else he could do without dropping his current search. Legolas let out an audible sigh and decided that he should take a rest and continue the next day.

* * *

Eldarion couldn't help but be somewhat suspicious of the pair that he had seen before. The woman hadn't seemed sick…in the ill sense. She had seemed delusional and frightened. Eldarion felt that he would have known if the woman was truly ill. He had watched his father take care of many of ill and injured people, for, as his father said, the hands of a king are the hands of a healer. So Eldarion kept about a day behind them. He had sent a letter to his uncle Legolas asking him to come and cover his assigned area. Eldarion had also asked a pair of young riders from Rohan, perhaps a year his junior, to cover Legolas current area. As loathe as Eldarion was to jumble everything so, he felt that the people knew something about his aunt and if worse came to worse he needed to have the best back up, who he could trust with everything, and that meant his uncle, Legolas.

Eldarion continued to follow the couple at his slow pace, backing off when he thought that he was getting to close. He hoped that Legolas would receive his letter soon. He felt like he was leaving his back open. He reined Loki in and dismounted smoothly. It was about time to take a short rest. He unbuckled the leather tube that held his maps and poured over the parchment for the millionth time. Eldarion pulled out a quill and ink well and he dipped the eagle feather into the ink and continued tracing his current path on the map.

On his second day of following the couple, Eldarion noticed that they turned off of the main road and onto a path that Eldarion would have missed if he hadn't been directly following their trail. When he had checked the map that evening, Eldarion had noticed that the path they had taken was not on the map. He made a note to himself to draw in the trail and put in whatever came at the end. It was quite troublesome, but it only made Eldarion's belief that they were up to something all the more stronger.

* * *

Gilraen was pushed roughly up the stairs by her captor and led to a room that had a door that was firmly barred. The voice, as Gilraen decided his title would stay, unlocked the door and shoved her in. Gilraen looked around. The room looked like the rest of the home, quite comfortable. She stood where she was as the voice came in behind her. "What do you think of your new home, my gem?" The voice asked.

"This will never be my home." Gilraen said softly.

The voice sighed. "I assumed as much." He whispered, setting a hand on her hip and kissing her neck. "Though, eventually, it will be the only place you remember." Gilraen turned and gave the man a solid look. "Oh, Gilraen," The elf flinched at the male using her name for once. "You never wondered who it was that drugged you and sent you to that healer in the first place." He stated smoothly. He reached up and pulled down his hood with a satisfied smirk.

"No," Gilraen whispered as she recognized the elf, backing up in fear. She shook her head as tears gathered. "Why do you keep coming after me? Why will you not leave me alone?"

Taranel reached forward and grabbed Gilraen's chin in a bruising grip. He had a demonic smile on his face as he spoke. "Because my gem," he whispered in her ear as Gilraen stood frozen. "You and I were meant to be together."

As he pulled away and turned to leave Gilraen spat at him. Taranel turned and backhanded her, but as Gilraen laid on the ground, starring up at him she whispered, "You are a sick excuse for one of our race-I will never be with you."

"You say that now my gem." Taranel said. "But shortly, you will have no choice."

Gilraen glared as he left but as the door was barred she let herself cry. "Please hurry, Legolas," She whispered, "We don't have much time."

* * *

Legolas was still perched in his tree when he saw a carrier pigeon come towards him. He reached up his arm to give the bird a place to land. He looked at the name it was addressed to and saw that it had indeed been sent to him. He frowned and took the letter from the bird.

_Dear Uncle Legolas, _

_This is Eldarion, I ran into a suspicious couple the other day and am currently tracking them. I need you to go to quadrant 4c and cover for me. I am certain that the couple knows something about Auntie Gilraen and I need to know that someone I trust, and Gilraen trusts, unconditionally has my back if something goes wrong._

_I will be in touch,_

_Eldarion_

Legolas' brows were creased. This was indeed quite odd, but Eldarion was in charge when it came to these matters and he would do what was asked of him. Legolas quickly scrawled a letter to have one of the scouts on stand bye take his quadrant. Then he stood, stretched and leapt from the branch hurrying to Eldarion's quadrant.

* * *

Gilraen laid on the floor crying for close to an hour before she pulled herself up. She looked around her accommodations and had to again admit that it was nice. The bed was done in shades of blue and had a canopy.

There was a armoire in the corner and she decided she wanted to see what was inside. She opened the door and looked into the dresses. They were all finely made and it made Gilraen sick. She did not want these things, she wanted to go home. She looked around and her eye caught a mirror. She tried to look away but she found that she couldn't. She could only look at herself with morbid curiosity.

She walked closer to the mirror and touched her cheek. Her face was pale as death and the lines across her face stood out bright red still. Her hair hung limp down only to her shoulders and was caked with dirt and grease. There were deep circles under her eyes that were bloodshot from the rough treatment earlier. She could see that a bruise was forming on her cheek. She would never have recognized herself and she was sure that no one else would either.

Gilraen turned and walked over to the bed. She sat down and looked at the bed-side table. She pulled open the drawer to reveal multiple drawings. She lifted out the sheaf of paper to see that they were all drawings of her. The first was the most recent. It was her wedding. She had no idea when Taranel had put it there. The picture was well done, probably with charcoal. It showed her so blissfully happy with her hand in Legolas'. Gilraen couldn't see Legolas' face and found tears on her face again. She set the picture aside and found the next to be one of her when she was with the healer. It was a portrait that it looked like she had posed for. The further back she went the weaker the drawings got and the younger she was. The last one in the pile couldn't have been a year after she and her mother had been rescued from the orcs.

She shook her head at the pictures. Taranel had followed her movements like a hawk. He had stalked her from the time she had come home with her mother. It made her horribly uncomfortable that he had drawings of so many familiar and intimate moments. How many other things had he seen?

Gilraen put all of the pictures back and walked around to the other table. She opened the drawer to reveal pictures of the same nature. However, this time the pictures were not of her, rather, they were drawings of Arwen. There were pictures of the wedding, Estel's coronation, among others. Gilraen quickly put the pictures away because she couldn't stand to look at them. Why had Taranel targeted Arwen and herself?

Gilraen closed the drawer and walked to the desk. If she could just write out a letter, all she would have to do would be to find a hawk, or even call her own. As she opened the desk drawer she was pleased to see that there was indeed parchment along with quills. Now all she would need was an ink well. She opened the second drawer and found a neat note.

_Gem,_

_You have not been here long and yet already you are looking for a way out. I have provided you with parchment and quills but I will not provide you with ink, that is up to you. Just as I will not provide you with ink, I will not provide you with a bird and good luck finding a bird not aligned with any of my men. I hope that you are enjoying your rooms, I decorated for you. _

_Much Love_

_p.s. It would please me greatly if you would wear one of the dresses I had made for you._

Gilraen sneered and tore the note. She tore through the drawers in an attempt to find ink. She found nothing but a wax seal and a letter opener. She picked up the seal and looked down to see that it was a single jewel, a princess cut. Gilraen threw it across the room an picked up one of the gold-nib quills. She inspected the point which was luckily quite sharp. She laid her left hand flat and brought the tip of the quill to the ivory skin. She struggled to hold her hand steady as she prepared to push the tip in. She inhaled deaply and plunged the tip under the skin, jerking slightly im pain. Gilraen shut her eyes tightly as two tears pushed their way out of the silver orbs. It had hurt considerably more than she thought it would.

She deaply inhaled three breaths before opening her eyes. Gilraen slowly pulled the nib from her hand. Blood flowed steadily from the wound and the nib had filled. Gilraen put the quill to the parchment.

_This is Lady Gilraen. I need help. I have been captured by a rogue elf and am in need of assistance. I am in a city of mixed races, there are orcs ad uruh kai. The city is by the sea and nearly a months travel from Rivendell. I do not know what the elf plans to do to me but I know that I have little time. Please help._

Gilraen quickly rolled the note and used the wax to seal it. She shoved the roll into the folds of the ratty dress that she wore. She toed to the wardrobe and once more opened the door. She looked at the dresses and pulled them out of the wardrobe. The counts were in the twenties. She carried them to her window and picked up the candle from the desk. One by one, she ritualistically lit the dresses on fire and threw them from the window.

She was only half way through the garments when some of the locals began to notice and as soon as they noticed, Gilraen heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. The door was opened to reveal Taranel. His eyebrow was raised. "Dare I ask what you're up to?" He asked silkily. Gilraen just stared at him, not daring to respond. His eyes fell on the candle in her hand and he glided forward, easily snatching it from her grasp. "Why must you resist me, my gem?" He asked softly, taking her hand. Gilraen tried to pull away but his grip was firm. He ran his thumb over the puncture from the quill and Gilraen flinched.

Taranel turned the candle over but he moved to slow for Gilraen to realize what he was doing. As the candle turned over, the hot wax dripped on her hand and it wouldn't have been so awful if the slowly freezing wax hadn't found its way into her self-inflicted wound. Gilraen let out a choking noise in shock and in pain. The scented wax burned inside her hand and she whimpered, trying to pull away from Taranel.

The elf patted her hand in a would-be gentle manner before releasing her. Gilraen fell to the floor clutching her hand. "Do you understand why I had to punish you, my gem?" Taranel asked softly, as though he were distracted. Gilraen did not respond but looked up at him with hate-filled eyes. "I am sorry," he continued after a moment, "It will not matter in a few days, you won't remember this anymore." He gave her one last apologetic look before turning and leaving the room.

Gilraen's anger turned to shock and fear. Days? She had anticipated weeks, months even, but not days. Her thoughts were immediately of Legolas, she could not let herself forget him again. Her eyes darted around the room nervously and then fell onto the bloody quill. She once again raised the tip but this time she put the tip to the inside of her ring finger. She methodically scratched her husband's name into the skin there. She watched as the blood flowed freely before it slowed and finally stopped. She wiped the excess blood away and stared at the name there, it was legible and would with any luck scar that way.

Sorry that this has taken so long guys. I sat on this chapter for a long time and in the end, it was still short. Sorry about that. Please make sure that if you haven't voted on the poll on my page that you do so if you want to read more about Gilraen and the cast of characters of R2B4


	5. Chapter 5

Eldarion sent Loki away when he came close to a city

Eldarion sent Loki away when he came close to a city. For all of the horse's ill behavior, he was smart enough to stay close enough to allow Eldarion a quick getaway if he needed it. The prince walked slowly when the city came into view. He climbed up into the trees and stayed where he was invisible. There was an air of hostility in the small city and it made Eldarion more nervous than he would like to admit.

He watched as people milled around the city. There were Edain, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings and… Eldarion did a double take. He had seen them in pictures, and heard true horror stories from his father and family friends but he had never seen them in person. Orcs and Uruk-hai moved around the town with the other residents. The situation officially became dangerous here. He was now certain that his Aunt was being held captive here.

His mind went back to the couple he saw on the road. The woman's face had been down when he came upon them. Her hair had been held behind her head in a bandana and one had been tied over her mouth as though she was ill. Her eyes had been silver and dazed…but full of recognition and pleading. She had spoken with a slur 'Ari' she had said. Eldarion slammed a fist against the tree. He was such an idiot. The woman hadn't been sick, the dazed look, the slurred speech. She was drugged and she hadn't been just any woman, she was his Aunt Gilraen.

Eldarion could just scream, he could've ended this mess right then. He and his aunt would be half-way back to Imladris by now. He traveled through the trees until he was quite a ways from the city and went about building himself a fleet. It would act as his base. He pulled off his pack and pulled out another sheet of parchment.

_L_

_Once you're in the new quadrant, follow Loki down a hidden path, I'll meet you_

_E_

The letter had to be discrete. Eldarion whistled and after a few moments, Loki came onto the path. He slipped a rope halter onto the horse and tied on the letter. "Uncle Legolas, is on his way, meet him in the quadrant and lead him here alright?" The horse snorted once and Eldarion stroked his nose. "I knew I could count on you." He said. Loki brayed softly and bumped his head against his master's before turning and trotting off.

Eldarion wrote another letter to go to Rivendell, letting Elrond know that he had located Gilraen but the situation wasn't the best. After, he wrote a letter to Elladan and Elrohir who were in the same quadrant letting them know as well.

Now all Eldarion could do was wait. He hated it. He was less than half a day away from his aunt but could do nothing about it. He knew that he didn't have enough skills to take on the evil in the town but that certainly didn't make him feel any better about it.

He sat back and thought about the town. The buildings were half-hazardly built, out of what appeared to be drift-wood. Even now, Eldarion could smell the salt from the ocean. He felt awful for his aunt, he knew what sea-longing did to elves. It was probably causing her more pain than her captor. He couldn't comprehend how any elf could live in that town after his Naneth had described sea-longing to him. He pulled his knees to his chest as his eyebrows pulled together in thought. This waiting was extraordinarily annoying…

* * *

Gilraen didn't sleep, she couldn't. The fear kept her awake through the night, and Taranel's two visits had not helped her to calm down. She felt exhausted and she could tell that her body wanted nothing more than sleep.

She jerked into better awareness when there was a knock at her door. She did not speak but the door was opened anyways. "Did you sleep well?" Taranel asked mildly, walking towards the bed where Gilraen was seated. Gilraen didn't respond but she did turn her head away from him. He caught her chin and forced her to look at him. "Were your lodgings not to your liking?" He asked, his voice deep.

Gilraen didn't respond and tried to look somewhere other than the eyes of her captor. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Gilraen sighed but met his eyes and nodded. She was well aware that she needed to keep her strength up and she couldn't manage that if her stomach was empty. Taranel smiled and stood. "I'll be right back with breakfast then, and you can get changed."

Gilraen rolled her eyes as Taranel left. At all of his nightly visits, he had attempted to convince her to put on one of the many dresses he had provided for her. She sighed and stood. Maybe, she could buy herself some time with good behavior. She went over to the armoire and opened up the door. She avoided the mirror and reached in to grab the plainest dress that she could find. It was brown and soft with green trimming. Gilraen sighed again and quickly changed.

As she adjusted the dress, a perfect fit of course, and tied the fabric tie behind her back there was a knock at the door. "Are you decent?" came Taranel's aggravating voice.

Gilraen didn't respond as she walked back to the bed and sat down. She knew he would come in anyways. As if on cue, as she sat down, Taranel opened the door. Bearing a tray of food. Gilraen's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The tray was laden with fresh fruit, yogurt, Danishes, sweet rolls, poached eggs, sausage, and wheat toast. There were also two cups of fruit enriched tea. The napkins were yellow in color and Gilraen could see that they were embroidered with her family's crest. It was the same platter Elladan had presented her with before her wedding. Tears gathered in her eyes and she suddenly found that she had no appetite.

Taranel's face, however, bore a smile. "You decided to wear one of the dresses!" He exclaimed, "I am very pleased." He noted Gilraen's tears and frowned, setting down the tray. "What's wrong, is the meal not to your liking?" He asked.

Gilraen glared hatefully at the man who held her captive. "I've changed my mind, I'm not hungry." She hissed, "Please leave."

"Don't be like that, Gabrielle." He whispered.

Gilraen was instantly out of the bed and against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear and fury. Taranel stood with a smirk. "You knew it was coming, love." He said, picking up a cup of tea and approaching her.

"No!" Gilraen exclaimed, walking along the wall and away from Taranel. "Please! Not now!" She begged. She didn't know what else she could do. "I've been good this morning, surely I've gained some privileges."

Taranel shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Gilraen cut him off. "Please Taranel!" She exclaimed and he stilled as she had hoped. "I will do anything in exchange for only some more time as myself." She approached Taranel hesitantly and laid a hand on his arm gently. "Please." She begged, her eyes wide.

Taranel bent his head and pressed his lips to Gilraen's. Gilraen slammed her eyes shut but allowed it. Taranel wound his hand into her hair and Gilraen felt tears slip down her face in the ultimate betrayal to Legolas. Taranel pulled away and pushed Gilraen's face away from his. "There is your first payment." He whispered. "You have four days." Without another word he turned and stormed out of the room.

Gilraen fell to her knees and tears poured down her face. "I'm so sorry, Legolas." She whispered to the empty room. "I'm so sorry." She fell asleep curled into a ball against the corner.

Gilraen's eyes opened slowly. The room was dark and empty once more. She sat up and ran to the desk. She pulled out her letter and went to the window. She leaned out. It was noisy, like it had been the night before. She inhaled deeply before letting out a shrill whistle and ducking back inside.

* * *

Eldarion startled awake, unsure of what had woken him from his slumber. He looked around and down. Loki had not returned, he would have been surprised if he had. He stood on the tree limb and stretched. Maybe he should take a quick walk, or go and check the city out. He weighed his options, the city was a bad idea but he couldn't resist. He needed to know exactly what kind of numbers he was dealing with. He jumped down from his branch and stretched again before taking off swiftly to the city.

The city was still wide awake and Eldarion was glad that he had not been able to wash. His hair was matted and tangled and there was shadow on his face. Hopefully it would be enough to blend. He walked into the city and was careful to cover his sword with his cloak. He walked down the road as if he was heading towards the sandy beaches. However there was a candle in the window of a secondary window and it drew Eldarion's eye.

Eldarion pulled a pipe that he had snitched from his father and leaned against a post. He lit the pipe and raised it to his lips. A woman came to the window and Eldarion stiffened, his eyes wide. He masked his shock by taking another drawl from his pipe. "Gilraen!" He hisses, knowing she would hear.

He was right and his aunt immediately looked down. "Dari!" She breathed, "Dari, what are you doing, get out of here before you get hurt!" She exclaimed quietly.

"We're coming, Auntie, we'll get you out soon." Eldarion promised.

"Just go!" Gilraen hissed. "This is too dangerous, and take that thing out of your mouth or I will be speaking with your father."

Eldarion nodded discreetly and tapped the pipe before he obeyed his aunt and walked off.

* * *

Legolas was nearly to Eldarion's quadrant when he heard the sound of a galloping horse. He, stepped off of the path and looked to see Loki barreling towards him. The horse took a few strides past him before coming to a dead stop and turning. Loki trotted towards Legolas and presented his neck.

Legolas saw the note in the rope halter and pulled it out. It took him only a moment to read before he swung up onto the horse's back, causing Loki to stamp his foot agitatedly. "Let's go, Loki." He hissed. He wound his fingers into the horse's mane and leaned forward as the stallion barreled back the way he had come.

* * *

Gilraen walked away from the window and back over to her bed. There was another tray of food sitting on the bedside table. There was fish and pasta in what smelled like a wine sauce. Beside the hot plate was a salad doused with vinegar and oil and a roll. A cup of plain tea sat on the tray. Gilraen sighed and picked up the silverware, cutting into the food. She needed to eat and recognized that, Eldarion was coming and she needed to be able to get away quickly.

Her thoughts went to her nephew. She couldn't believe that Arwen had left him help with the search, and she couldn't believe that he was smoking! It was dangerous for him to be in this city and Gilraen was worried. She hopped that he was camped in the woods a good ways away from this place. It would be her worst fear if he was captured by Taranel, she knew that he wanted her alive, but he would probably kill Eldarion on the spot. That is, if they were lucky. Gilraen shuddered to think about what Taranel would do if he didn't kill Eldarion on sight.

She heard voices below her window as she finished her meal. She darted to the window and saw Taranel speaking with an orc. That was odd, she had figured that he wouldn't leave the house while holding her captive. She moved quickly away from the window and to her door. She tried it out of curiosity and was unsurprised to find it locked. She went back to the bed and sat with her tea.

Minutes later Taranel came and opened the door. "You're awake." He said calmly. Gilraen nodded and sipped at her tea trying to hold her calm façade together. "Do you want to take a look around the house?"

Gilraen desperately wanted to scream 'no' and tell him to get away from her but she had just bought herself time and did not want to lose that. Instead, she nodded slowly and set her tea down. She stood up and walked over to where Taranel had extended his hand to her. Her hand was clammy but she took his. She wanted to gain herself as much time as possible and if this was the only way to do it…well, she wouldn't enjoy it.

Taranel pulled her along at his side. My room is at the end of the hall." He said as he led her down the stairs. Through the dining room there was a music room complete with a harp, violin, and various wind instruments. He then lead her out through the dinning room and into the kitchen. He moved his grip from Gilraen's hand to her wrist. The grip was surprisingly tight and Gilraen jerked away fearfully as Taranel opened what appeared to be the pantry door. However, the door revealed a dark stairway and Taranel flung her down the wooden stairs.

Gilraen let out a yell of shock and pain as she tumbled down. Her chest burned and as she landed at the bottom her leg twisted beneath her and she heard a sickening crack. Her scream rose in pitch and she gasped for breath. The pain made her nauseous and her vision swam.

She vaguely heard her captor's voice. "This will be your lodging for the next two days." He said coldly before slamming the door.

Gilraen whimpered and shuffled her way to the wall. She pulled her good leg up to her chest but jerked it away immediately, she had broken ribs. She tried to school her breathing into short breaths as tears rolled down her face. The pain in her leg burned like fire and she didn't know if she could set it. She leaned forward slightly, grimacing at the pain in her chest and ran her hand down the leg. She hit the break point and jerked back, slamming her back against the wall. Her ribs screamed in protest and she knew there was no way for her to set the leg herself.

She leaned back and shut her eyes, imagining the faces of her family. She saw her father, leaning out over the balcony as a falcon flew towards him and lighted on the stone banister. He took the letter and read it. His stressed look turned to one of relief. Gilraen realized that she was seeing the future but the vision changed. It was the twins this time. They were seated across from each other on either side of a fire. Gilraen watched as the same bird flew towards the twins. They looked up and Elladan raised his gloved hand. The bird landed and Elladan took the note before the bird took off again. Elladan's eyes widened in jubilee and determination. "Eldarion's found her." He told his brother, "lets get cleaned up here, he needs back up."

The vision shifted again, this time to Estel, Arwen, and three of their children. They were all sitting and eating, when once again the falcon soared and landed on Estel's outstretched arm. The children laughed as the bird flew around their heads once their father took the note. He read the note with a grin. "Well done son." He whispered. He turned to his wife. "I told you he could do this love." He said with a smirk as he handed the note to her. Arwen took the note and sighed in relief. "You were right of course" She said.

The vision shifted once more and Gilraen wanted to freeze the moment. It was her husband riding full speed on Loki's back. "Legolas," She whispered, wishing that he could here.

She was shocked when he spoke. "I'm coming, love" He said. "You won't wait much longer."

She sighed…he hadn't truly heard her, of course, but the sentiment meant the same. This vision stayed longer than the others. She began to wish he really could speak to her, tell her that he would be there in time. "I love you Legolas, please hurry!" She whispered to the scene before her.

Legolas stiffened and Loki pulled to a halt. "Gilraen, Gilraen is that you! Where are you?" He yelled desperately with his voice cracking.

Gilraen could see the desperation on his face and wished desperately to take it away but her own heart was racing. "Legolas! Legolas, Can you hear me?" She called as quietly as she was able.

She watched as Loki began to prance around anxiously and Legolas reared him in as he spoke. "Oh, Gilraen!" He exclaimed. "I can hear you! Are you alright? Where are you?"

A sob escaped Gilraen's lips. "I'm alright." She said with a wince, "You just need to follow Eldarion's instructions, he knows where I am."

"Oh Gilraen, thank the Valar! I promise that we'll be there soon!" He paused a moment as he kicked Loki into gear again. "It is impossible to know how long this will last, you must tell me, love, who is it that holds you captive?" I heard his voice become a slight snarl.

"It's Taranel." Gilraen admitted slowly, knowing it would infuriate her husband…husband. That sent her into a fresh wave of panic over her situation. "Legolas!" She gasped out. "Legolas, he means to make me his wife!"

She watched as Legolas eyes darkened with fury and he let out a snarl at her words. "He _will_ die this time, Gilraen." He hissed, "That I promise you."

I heard a door creek open and I knew Taranel had opened the door and my body quivered with fear. "I love you." I whispered to Legolas. I hated to tell him to goodbye but I felt exposed, blinded as I was.

Legolas heard the goodbye and panicked. "Gilraen, is he there!" He called to me as I pulled away. "I love you to, I'll be there soon!"

As I pulled out to look up at Taranel I realized he was speaking. "- a lovely sentiment, my gem." He hissed. I saw the leer in my eyes and I was sure that mine were wide with terror. "You have been down here quite a while…I was lonely, my bed was cold."

I wonder if Eldarion heard my screams.

* * *

Legolas screamed Gilraen's name to the harsh night, begging for her response, but it did not come. He shut his eyes and laid his head onto Loki's neck. He concentrated on evening his breaths. Taranel, that monster, had his wife. This was the second time, for crying out loud!

He remembered the first time so clearly. He had taken her to a lair so obvious…it had been a small hut so close to her home. By the time they realized what was going on, two months had passed. Taranel had fled and taken Gilraen with him. They didn't catch up with the fiend until they were into Mirkwood.

_Legolas rode behind the twins, their eyes frantic with worry, through his forest home. His pride suffered to allow their lead in his territory but it was their sister that they all chased and Legolas knew that for now, their love overruled his. They all stilled for no more than a moment when they heard a spider's screech and a hauntingly familiar scream. They dismounted before beginning to run toward the sound. _

_They reached the scene and froze. There was a giant spider before them_, _that they had been expecting. However, what they had not expected was to see Taranel of all people defending Gilraen from the spider. They were shook out of there reverie, however, when Taranel realized that he would lose and he bolted. _

_The spider did not go after him when much easier prey was available. "Catch him!" Legolas commanded the twins when they had a moment of hesitation. "I can deal with the beast." He drew his daggers and the Great Spider turned to face him with a hiss._

_The twins took off after Taranel as Legolas leaped at the spider. The spider was quick work for Legolas. It was much easier for one who had been eradicating the beasts one by one for centuries. The creature dropped and Legolas ran to kneel at Gilraen's side. _

_He touched her face gently to try to get her to focus but her eyes darted towards where I could see Elladan poised to kill Taranel. "DO NOT KILL HIM!" she screamed. The sound was desperate, pleading. "Elladan, please, no!"_

_Elladan threw a confused look to his sister before spinning his blade and landing the hilt against the elf's head, knocking him unconscious in one swift movement. _

_Legolas turned back to Gilraen to analyze her condition. She was covered in bruises and there were several open gashes across her arms, some of which appeared to be infected. Her hair was matted badly and there were tracks of tears and dirt on her face. Her lower lip quivered as she stared into Legolas' face as he did hers. "You came." She whispered. _

"_Of course we did." Legolas responded in a whisper a sad smile pulling to his lips as Elladan and Elrohir bound their captive. He had been so afraid of finding Gilraen on the brink of death that he nearly wanted to yell his joy to the forest but he refrained, just settling for brushing Gilraen's hair away from her face._

_Gilraen lunged up with more strength than Legolas thought possible in her state and threw her arms around his neck. Legolas felt the hot tears fall on his neck and further stain his tunic but he didn't mind, not as long as she was safe. "Thank you." She whispered._

It was a month before Taranel's trial was held. It was overly complicated, because the original offense had occurred in Rivendell but the conflict had moved to Mirkwood. The rulers decided it would be best for them to decide on the sentence together. However, at the trial, Gilraen did something unexpected to everyone. She had plead with her father and Legolas' to simply let Taranel go.

"_Please, my liege, Ada!" Gilraen addressed both the king and her father at once. "Taranel did not understand the affect his actions would have!" She exclaimed. "He has been so lonely for so long!" Legolas knew that his spying was both mature and wrong but he wanted to be where Gilraen was, and watch after her._

_King Thranduil turned to Elrond with a raised eyebrow and the Lord of Rivendell nodded. "Gilraen," he began. "Please, he kidnapped you, iel nin, do not ask me to let him walk free." _

_Gilraen turned her full attention to her father. "Adar, please, you don't understand!" She exclaimed. "He just wanted companionship!"_

"_He hurt you, Gilraen!" Elrond exclaimed desperately, his eyes wide._

"_He didn't mean to!" Gilraen had finally started yelling and there were tears in her eyes. "He doesn't remember…how to act, civilly." _

_Elrond shut his eyes tightly and Thranduil called a recess, shooing the seated citizens out as Elrond walked around the Podium to his daughter. "We promise to look at everything carefully, Gilraen." He whispered to her and her shoulders relaxed in relief . "However, he will be punished, he has hurt my daughter." He ran his thumb gently over a fading scar that slashed across her brow. "Do not ask me to forget that." _

_Gilraen's shoulders slumped, she knew it was the best she would get and she nodded. "He doesn't understand." She said again._

"_I know." Elrond said to appease her. "I think it best that you go wait with your brother's and Legolas for what remains of the sentencing." Gilraen heard the order and nodded before leaving the room as she dried her tears._

Legolas really hated to see Gilraen cry.

hm hm... two chapters in two weeks...cmon I'm doing good. Reviews are great incentive ; )


	6. Chapter 6

Gilraen stared into the darkness, just stared

Gilraen stared into the darkness, just stared. She was alone again but it's hard to say if she realized it or not. Tears tracked down her face but she did not reach up her hand to brush them away.

The door opened slowly and a shadowed figure slipped into the basement prison. There was a steaming porcelain teacup in his hands. He walked down the stairs slowly and knelt in front of Gilraen's unmoving form. Her clouded eyes did not turn to him and she did not flinch away when he turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"I have a cup of tea for you, my Gabrielle." He said softly. "It will make the darkness go away." Gilraen did not respond so Taranel raised her hands to the cup and raised the cup to her lips. He knew the liquid probably scalded her mouth and throat as she automatically swallowed but he didn't much care. The victory was his.

Gilraen's eyes widened briefly as she realized what it was she had drank. She had just enough time to see Taranel's smile before she slumped over.

Loki stopped dead and Legolas dismounted swiftly, having seen the fleet in the trees as they had approached. Eldarion lighted down from the tree in the same moment. He clasped the upper arms of his uncle. He saw the frenzied look in his eyes. "We have to wait for twins." He said slowly.

Legolas groaned. "Is it that awful?" He asked.

Eldarion winced and nodded. "The town's population is probably somewhere around the seventies or eighties." He told his uncle after some consideration.

"You were in the town?" Legolas demanded.

Eldarion blushed and looked down. "Nothing bad happened and Aunt Gilraen's already yelled at me already."

Legolas grabbed his nephews shoulders, distracted by his wife's name. "You saw her?" He asked desperately. "How did she look? Is she alright?"

Eldarion cringed. "Well…she's not in danger of death…not when I saw her at least." He couldn't tell his uncle about her sickly appearance.

Legolas knew his nephew was hiding something and immediately called him on it. "How bad is it, Eldarion?" He asked.

"Well, there's a series of shallow cuts on her face." Eldarion began slowly. "She seems somewhat weak and malnourished…he…um, her captor cut her hair…" Eldarion wasn't sure why he found this important but seeing his aunt with her blond tresses cut off had bothered him.

It appeared to bother Legolas as well. "Damn Taranel." He hissed.

"Do you know who has her?" Eldarion asked with shock coloring his voice. He was surprised that his uncle had more information than he did.

Legolas nodded. "I only just realized it." He said. "It's the same elf that captured her before." He hissed.

"Elf?" Eldarion asked. He couldn't believe that another elf had captured his aunt. Though, he never would have believed that elves could live among orcs either.

"He has targeted her before." Legolas told his nephew. "He has this obsession that he has to be with one of your grandfather's daughters." He paused, remembering their search for her. "I hate to think of her at his mercy again."

"We'll be able to get her out soon." Eldarion said slowly, unsure of what else to say to his uncle.

Legolas nodded and the pair climbed up to the fleet.

Gilraen held her head. _Legolas, Legolas, Legolas… _She chanted the name in her head. Taranel had left after forcing her to drink the tea. She didn't know how long it would be before the herbs started causing amnesia and she refused to stop thinking about her husband for fear that the mere name would be wiped from her memory. She shut her eyes and tried to imagine his regal features.

She had lept from the tree…and onto the chest of her human brother. "Welcome home, Estel." She had greeted him with.

Estel had rolled his eyes and shoved his overly-exuberant sister off of him "I should have warned you about my sister."

Gilraen had whipped around and locked eyes with the most gorgeous elf she had ever seen. Strong pointed features, golden blonde hair, and steel blue eyes that glittered with laughter. His perfectly sculpted lips, only shades darker than his skin had been turned up in an easy smile. Gilraen had turned bright red.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Gilraen." The elf had taken her hand and bowed over it. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

Gilraen could have died. She barely recognized him though he had looked no different from the first time they had met when she was considerably younger. This was the Prince that she would marry one day. Her blush had increased ten shades.

Gilraen still found herself analyzing his features. She continued to think his name, to keep him with her. She didn't even realize it as she slipped from reality and into her dreams.

She opened her eyes and sighed in comfort. She had, had the most wonderful dream. There was a lovely blonde man and there had been such a sense of love and adoration. She sighed before sitting up. The room she was in was brightly lit and beautifully furnished. "Where am I?" She asked out loud. That question brought a million others and she found herself in a panic. She couldn't remember her own name, or anything else about herself. Her breathing came in short gasps and she froze as the door was opened.

There was a man with pale brown hair and violet eyes that were lit with concern. "Are you alright Gabrielle?"

She tensed. "Who are you?" She asked, eyeing the man nervously. "What did you call me?"

"The doctor was afraid of this." The man sighed as he approached the bed and sat down.

"Afraid of what?" She asked apprehensively.

The man took her hands in his and she was startled by the tension she felt. "My name is Taranel." He said slowly. "Your name is Gabrielle and you took a tumble and hit your head. The doctor was afraid of your amnesia."

Gabrielle's eyes widened but she tried to stay calm. "What are you to me?" She asked, she wanted as much information as possible.

Taranel smiled sadly and reached up to cup Gabrielle's cheek with his hand. "You are my betrothed." He whispered to her. Gabrielle blushed and looked down but Taranel caught her chin and pulled her face back up to his. "Don't be shy." He told her with a sly smile before he placed his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle and Gabrielle leaned into the familiar touch. At least she thought it was familiar, the adoration and jubilee pouring off Taranel surrounded her and she certainly didn't feel uncomfortable when Taranel pulled her body closer to his.

Taranel pulled away with a triumphant smile. "Get dressed." He requested, "All of your dresses are in the armoire, come down the stairs for lunch if you're feeling well enough."

Gabrielle stood as he left the room and opened the doors of the armoire. There was a mirror and she analyzed her features. There were healing scars across her face and she wondered what had caused them. Her pale hair hung down to brush her shoulders and her eyes were glittering silver. The features were foreign to her so she shook her head and looked into her armoire.

She pulled out a blue dress that reminded her clearly of the eyes of the blonde man. She didn't know who he could possibly be but suddenly the kiss she shared with Taranel seemed like the worst kind of betrayal to the blonde. She shook her head again, she and Taranel were betrothed. Her thoughts were foolish.

She walked over to a small vanity and sat down, pulling the top drawer open. There were a few brushes and a variety of satin ribbons. She pulled out a fine brush and brought it to her hair. She ran the brush through her already silky locks before pulling the front behind her head and securing it with a silver ribbon that matched her eyes.

_We knew it was you because of your eyes._

Gabrielle whipped around and looked around the room, where had that voice come from. "Is anyone there?" She asked softly. She shook her head, she must be imagining things.

She stood from her stool and crossed to the door. She reached out for the handle and had nearly opened the door when there was a soft knock. "Gabrielle," Came Taranel's patient voice. "Are you decent."

Instead of answering, Gabrielle put a smile on her face and opened the door. Taranel placed a hand on her waist and pulled her out of the room before planting another kiss on her lips. "You look lovely." He whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers down her side. "Are you hungry?"

Gabrielle giggled and blushed at the compliment. She nodded to his question and he guided her down to a formal dining room with a table set for two. There were two steaming bowls of beef stew and rolls beside them. There were stools to sit on at the table and they were padded with cushy red fabric. There were also two pewter goblets filled with wine.

Taranel pulled out her stool and Gabrielle sat before he sat on the other side of the corner. Gabrielle ate ravenously. She hadn't realized how hungry she was before she saw the food. She paused when she realized Taranel hadn't touched his food but was watching her with a pleased smile.

"What is it?" She asked shyly. She took a sip of her wine, it was very sweet and she could taste berries.

"Nothing." Taranel shook his head and his grin grew. "Are you enjoying your stew?"

Gabrielle nodded and a blush colored her face, she would need to remember her manners. "It's delicious." She told him. "Did you cook it yourself?"

"Yes." Taranel answered simply. "I enjoy cooking." His smile turned sad. "You and I used to cook together."

"Oh." Gabrielle said. She was suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Taranel said. He grabbed Gabrielle's hands in his own. "I love you, Gabrielle." He whispered, his face right next to hers.

Gabrielle hesitated, recalling the gorgeous blonde and the love rolling off of the memory. She met Taranel's expectant gaze. "I love you, too." She told him.

It was another tense week before Elladan and Elrohir had came to Eldarion's and Legolas' camp. Legolas spent his days squatting in a tree on the city's border watching for his wife and Taranel. Eldarion was exhausted. The first time he had slept with Legolas there, the elf had went into the city to find his wife.

He had been chased out of the city by a pair of orcs. Eldarion shuddered.

Eldarion had woken to the sound of blades hitting. He swiftly stood and got down from the fleet before running in the direction of the sound. He had seen his uncle fighting off a pair of the foul creatures.

Without thinking, Eldarion had dove forward and beheaded one of the orcs. His actions had given his uncle a chance to destroy the other orc.

It had taken Legolas two days trying to talk Eldarion down from the fact that he had killed a sentient being.

Eldarion had only slept once since then. He was afraid of his uncle leaving again. He looked into the trees as he heard a soft rustle. The twins stepped out of the trees and onto the fleet. Eldarion and Legolas stood and greeted them.

"How are you?" Elladan asked them.

Eldarion shrugged and Legolas threw the Elrondian a half-hearted glare. "Do you have a plan in mind?" Elrohir asked them.

Eldarion winced. He and Legolas had argued for hours over what to do. Legolas refused to look at all the facts. He just wanted to run in, grab Gilraen and run. Eldarion, however, was forcing himself to be more level-headed about the situation. He had no doubt that the city's residents would only provide to large of an obstacle for them to overcome with a troop so small.

He paused for another moment to consider. "The…citizens here are most likely to be asleep between high-noon and three o'clock. Those are the quietest hours in the city, if we're going to pull Aunt Gilraen out, it will have to be then." He chewed his lower lip. "Those are the facts. I-I don't know enough to formulate what exactly we need to do. Legolas is familiar with her captor."

The twins' eyes flashed to Legolas. "It's Taranel." He hissed.

Snarls erupted from Elladan and Elrohir and Eldarion looked at them with shock written on his face. "Just how bad is this guy?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own, do not sue,

Legolas sighed and looked over at Elladan pleadingly. Legolas knew he wouldn't be able to speak of it without losing himself. Elladan clapped Legolas' shoulder and nodded. He inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"_It started a long time ago, before Gilraen was even born. Taranel lived just outside of Imladris with his parents, they managed the small dam. We would play with him on occasion as elfling, he was probably half a century older than we were. He was honestly quite dull back then. He wasn't good at climbing or archery, or sparring of any kind, he was lost on horses back and he wasn't even all that intelligent. One summer though, there was a... seasonal flood. Taranel had been dropped of at our home while they went to check on the dam. They never came for him that night, so father sent out a search party, they didn't have to search long, and they found Taranel's parents floating down river after the storm had passed. _

"_Our mother may have been too kind for her own good. She insisted that, even though Taranel was nearly old enough to care for himself that he be taken in to the last homely house because his parents died protecting the kingdom. So they moved him into one of the bedrooms, he was still dull but now he followed our mother around like a lost pup. She allowed it, explaining all sorts of things that he would ask before patting him on the head affectionately." _

Elladan sighed, not wanting to go to the next part but knowing that it was imperative that Eldarion knew precisely what they were dealing with. _"The more time he spent with our mother, the sharper he became. He was getting to a very mature point in his life and should have begun courting but he didn't. Mother would question and he would simply say 'they are not good enough.' She would laugh at him, but not in a mean way, not at all. It bothered father though, he could see that Taranel was becoming enamored with mother; we all could, except for her. We heard them talking about it once. Mother had laughed it off the way she always did, saying that it was a natural thing and that he would get over it when he was good and ready, or when a young elleth caught his eye. _

"_Father begrudgingly allowed their continued interaction after mother teasingly asked if he was really jealous of an elfling. Another century passed, Elrohir and I were well into courting age and your mother was coming home from Lorien for the first time since Taranel moved in with our family. I think that that is when the real obsession started. We were all assembled to greet her and our grandparents. Uncharacteristically, Taranel joined us for the occasion."_

Elrohir interjected then, not only noticing his twin's growing distress but knowing that he saw this part of the story play out differently than everyone else. "_When they arrived, I was having my ear talked off by Taranel about some silly knitting thing he and mother had discussed. The look on his face when he saw her, suddenly he wasn't dull old Taranel anymore. Arwen was nearly three centuries younger than he was, nowhere near courting age but something about her changed him. I didn't recognize it then but it was wickedness that I saw in his eyes that day. It was out of nowhere but suddenly dull old Taranel was sharp as a new arrowhead. Most of the time that Arwen spent in Imladris was spent with mother or Elladan and me. So Taranel now not only was with mother, he was with us a lot too, but only when Arwen was with us. I know that it bothered your mother a lot to have him around all the time. She told me that one night actually. I told her that Elladan and I would both go after him if she wanted but she was like mother, she was too good. She told me that under no circumstances were either of us to hurt Taranel."_

"_Weird things started to happen." _Elladan picked up again._ "About a month after your mother came home, bouquets of wildflowers started appearing by her window in the mornings. Ada immediately posted a sentry bellow her window to watch for intruders. Then the flowers started appearing at her door. The house was on lock down. Your mother was so young to have someone after her that way. The flowers stopped then but Taranel was still spending more time with Arwen then what made the family comfortable.'_

He took a deep breath, knowing that the story was going to get harder to tell from here. _"After another half a century, Ada had the sentries removed. More and more of our people were sailing away and adar was not one to bind people by duty, especially when they had family waiting. Even though Taranel was old enough to be living on his own if he had chosen, he was still in our home. One night, the entire house was woken by a scream. We were all asleep in our beds but in one second the whole house was in motion. The scream had been young, and female, and in the family's quarters. It was horrifying, the few seconds of not knowing as we all went running to your mother's room. She was sitting up in bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands over her mouth in shock with tears running down her face. Elrohir and I were the first to get there, her window drapes were partially torn down and her flower box had been knocked down, someone had definitely been there. We ran to the window, trying to see if their had been some intruder, we saw the rustling of the trees but our mother's voice called us back. Ada was on the bed with Arwen, he had taken her hands and was doing his best at soothing her. The room was crowded. We were by the window, Arwen and Ada on the bed, Naneth hovering close by, A trio of guards with their eyes sweeping the outside, and Erestor and Glorfindel guarding the door from further intrusion. 'Arwen.' Our father spoke in a slow and tender voice. 'Arwen, Iell Nin, you are safe now, come back to us, tithen pen.' He smoothed back her hair and carefully brushed her tears away. 'Iell nin, are you hurt, what has happened?'_

"_Arwen took a shuddering breath which we considered to be a good thing, it was a sign that she at least was not in shock. 'He looked like a monster.' She breathed. _

"'_Who looked like a monster, Iell Nin?' Ada asked her in an ever-patient and loving voice, even though a large number of us had a haunting suspicion who she spoke of._

"_She looked up at us, Elrohir and I, with a horrified expression. 'Taranel' Her voice was just a breath. For a minute there was this deadly stillness. And then adar kissed your mother's forehead and stood. We hadn't seen him that angry before. He commanded for the sentries to guard Taranel's window and he went to his room with Glorfindel and Erestor. Naneth was comforting Arwen so Elrohir and I snuck out to watch. _

"_Taranel didn't deny watching Arwen or show any regrets so, Adar banished him from Imladris. He didn't really leave. After a while, the guards started reporting that he was appearing in the evenings after dark. He was always chased off again but they could never seem to capture him. Then he stopped appearing, they would only see him once in a fortnight and then once in a month and then a year would go by before someone caught sight of him. I don't think he ever left for real though, I think he just got good at hiding."_

"_He reappeared after Naneth had disappeared." _Elrohir took over in a sad voice to give his brother a break_. "He showed up only three days after she had been taken. He went straight to Ada's office. He was screaming about how it was his fault that our Naneth was gone and he was certain that she would die. He screamed insults at Adar until Erestor and Glorfindel discovered him and hauled him away, throwing him out of the city. _

"_We would see Taranel as we tracked the orcs who had taken our mother. He was so angry with us, with Ada, with all of the guards. He would tell us constantly that...he could have protected her had he not been banished..._

"_When Ada found our mother, Taranel tried to take her, and then he saw Gilraen. I don't know if you know this, but Gilraen was born when our mother was held in captivity by the orcs. No one had known that she was pregnant at the time. Gilraen was just older than an infant by mortal standards. Taranel saw her and zeroed in. We were lucky that Naneth said something. She kept asking 'Where is my daughter?' and Adar kept telling her that Arwen was safe and in Lorien. _

"'_No!' Celebrian screamed. 'Where is my daughter, where is my Gilraen?' Elladan and I saw Taranel holding her, our baby sister, and giving her these strange looks, no one should ever look at a child that way. Gilraen was crying, in fear and in pain. Her hands were pressed over her eyes and open wounds were visible._

'_Taranel, give us our sister.' Elladan had ordered, holding his arms our pleadingly. I think we were both overcome with the need to help her. _

"_Taranel clutched Gilraen closer to himself, making her shriek in terror and opening more wounds on her tiny body , 'No, you could not protect your mother, how could you protect this one?'_

"_We couldn't risk fighting him, not when he held Gilraen in his arms, he knew that too. He started to back away from us; we knew he was planning to run. 'No, Taranel, please, we know how to heal her, she is hurt, she is frightened.' I was not below begging. Mother had managed to keep a child alive in the presence of orcs, we weren't going to let an elf take her away and let her die. _

"'_Taranel, please." Our mother had whispered, but we had all heard. Taranel looked sadly down at Gilraen before putting her into Elladan's arms. He was gentler than Taranel had been and he spoke soothingly, but still she cried, and she would not pull her hands from her eyes. We carried her over to the pyre our mother had been laid on and she smiled. 'Gilraen' She spoke softly but with a hint of a smile. 'Hush now, we're going to be safe now. Remember? I told you about your adar, and your muindyr and your théll? You must behave for them, alright?'_

"_Her tears stopped just like that and she looked up at Elladan curiously before looking over at me. We could tell she was going to need medical attention. It was a rushed journey back to Imladris. No one raised a fuss when Taranel entered the city, I actually don't think anyone noticed. There were more important things to worry about._

Elladan took over again. _"Right before our mother sailed to Valinor, I stumbled upon her and Taranel. 'Taranel, I want you to do something.' Celebrian said, 'Actually, it is several things. First, I want you to go back to your parents' home and begin caring for the dam again. In addition, I never want you to so much as look at either of my daughters ever again.' I had never hold mothers voice so hard and cold. It wasn't her, but I suppose she somehow knew how Taranel worked._

_"Taranel was never far, he did as Naneth asked and went back to his parents work, but he didn't follow her second request. He checked on Gilraen all the time. He watched Arwen too, but not as much. He took to drawing, admittedly, he got good at it,but I just wish he wouldn't have been drawing your mother and Gilraen. Close to two centuries passed with him being real quiet, and then one evening Gilraen disappeared from the gardens. _

_"There was panic for the first few weeks. Later we found out that, while we were all panicking, Gilraen was only being held only about half a mile from where she was taken. It was…horrifying, she was still young. By the time we realized where she was being held, that had left. Elrohir, Legolas, and myself immediately set to tracking. We followed them all the way to Mirkwood, we could feel that we were getting closer all the time. _

_"Then we heard a screeching of a giant spider and then something worse, Gilraen's scream. We all went running towards the commotion of course. The sight we found was strange. Taranel was standing in front of Gilraen with a crude sword held against the spider. The spider got to the sword and Taranel bolted, just leaving her there. She had a lot of really obvious injuries…_

_~ Elladan and Elrohir didn't know what to do, there was the spider, ready to attack their sister but Taranel was getting away! "Elladan, Elrohir!" Legolas yelled as he drew his knives. "I can stop the spider, you get Taranel!" _

_The twins nodded and ran towards the fleeing elf while Legolas headed with narrowed eyes to the spider. His heart was pounding in his ears, he had been worried sick about Gilraen this whole time. He could see that she was already hurt and that killed him, he would not let her be hurt again. The great beast lunged for Gilraen and Legolas lunged forward, slicing one of the spider's legs cleanly off. The beast stumbled and turned on him. Legolas, having been raised in Mirkwood, had been trained to take out whole nests of spiders. One was no problem and he made quick work of it. _

_When the spider fell dead, Legolas ran to Gilraen who was fading in and out of consciousness. He slid onto the ground, sheathing his blades, and lifted Gilraen's head into his lap. He gently caressed her face and hair in an effort to keep her comfortable and calm. "Leg'las." She whispered weakly. Her silver eyes slowly came into focus. "You came."_

_Legolas smiled worriedly and smoothed Gilraen's hair back. "Of course I came, your brothers are here too." He told her softly, gesturing over to where Elladan and Elrohir were subduing Taranel. _

_Elrohir had his arms wrapped around Taranel, pinning his arms and Elladan had his sword leveled with Taranel's neck. Gilraen tensed and yelled louder than Legolas would have believed possible for her in her injured state. "No, Elladan stop! Don't hurt him!" She shrieked. She thrashed in Legolas' hold and he hushed her gently. _

_Elladan had a moment of indecision before he glared at Taranel, turned his blade, and slammed the hilt into Taranel's temple to knock her unconscious. Gilraen started crying hysterically. With one arm still wrapped around Gilraen's shoulders, Legolas glanced around him. He set his eyes on a common plant with sedative properties. He ripped the plant out of the ground and used his teeth to rip leaves off. He spit the leaves into his hand and pressed them into Gilraen's mouth. She didn't fight it but did continue to thrash, slowly weakening. As she slipped from consciousness, Legolas kissed the top of her head gently and lifted her up. "We're not far from my home now, come on, we'll get a healer to see her." He said. ~_

"_It took Gilraen nearly two months to heal completely." _Legolas spoke for the first time. _"Taranel has this…obsession for toxins, developing them to do all sorts of things. When Lord Elrond joined the healers of Mirkwood, he found seven different toxins in her system. They were for all different things, one affected her vision, one accelerated her heart and one slowed her breathing. She couldn't walk and had symptoms as if she were sick the way mortals get sick. It was frightening to say the least. _

"_It was decided that Taranel would be tried by both my father and Lord Elrond because he had crossed realm boundaries…_

_~ Gilraen stood and ran to where King Thranduil and Lord Elrond, her father, sat. "Adar, King Thranduil, please, I beg you, do not judge him to harshly. Taranel did not understand what he was doing!" Her silver eyes were pleading as she gripped her father's hand. _

_Elrond looked past his youngest daughter and at Taranel who stood in chains between two of Mirkwood's finest guards. His gaze was hard and fixed on Gilraen, it did not sit well with Elrond but he could tell that his daughter was distressed. He squeezed her hand gently and turned to Thranduil. "You are in command," He said softly. "Can we call a recess?" _

_Thranduil nodded sympathetically and rose. "We are going to have a brief recess, please remove the prisoner, Legolas, Elrendiyn, remain please." The hall cleared in a few minutes and Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir approached where the two leaders were seated. _

"_Adar?" Gilraen asked pleadingly. "Please Ada, he didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Really?" Elrond asked in a clearly disbelieving voice. "So, you were hospitalized for two months for what then?" He didn't like to be hard with his daughter but she was clearly not realizing the severity of her treatment. _

_Gilraen looked down with tears forming in her eyes. "He doesn't understand, Ada," She beseeched quietly. "It's been so long since he's been around people, he's just lonely."_

_Elrond didn't follow his daughter's reasoning but he did not want her upset. He embraced her gently. "We will consider what you've said, Iel Nin." He said tenderly. "But do not ask me to forgive one who hurt my child." He met her sad gaze and she nodded slowly. Elrond looked back up at the prince and his sons. "I think that it is time for you all to take your leave, we are done with your four I believe."_

"_But, Ada." Gilraen tried, hoping that her presence would somehow lighten Taranel's sentence. _

"_No Gilraen." Elrond said sternly as the twins each took one of her hands. "We will see you after the trial."_

_Gilraen hung her head and allowed herself to be lead out by her brothers with Legolas following them.~_

"_Taranel was banished from all the elvish realms that day." _Legolas finished the tale with a sigh. Speaking of his beloved made him ache for his presence beside him. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the tree. "Damn it!" He cursed as he punched the bark with the side of his fist. Tears dripped from his closed eyes. "It was him this whole time!"

"We should have killed him when we had the chance." Elladan agreed in a devastated voice.

Eldarion watched as his uncles spiraled into a world of guilt and self-pity. He watched all three of them lose themselves and he stood. "Stop this, all of you!" He said firmly. "None of what happened before matters. All that matters is the here and now." He took a deep breath "And the here and now is that my aunt, your sister, your _wife_ is in the hands of a psychopath, she's hurt and scared and who knows what else. All that matters is that we help her now."

The three elves looked up at Eldarion with a clear look of epiphany on their faces. Suddenly, despite the dire situation, Legolas laughed. As Eldarion had spoken, he had seen the young man's father before their charge on the black gates in perfect clarity. Father and son were just alike. He wiped his tears away. "Oh Eldarion," He laughed, reaching out to ruffle the young man's hair. "You truly are your fathers son, and you're right of course, we were being fools, the guilt wouldn't have helped a thing."

He laid a hand on Eldarion's shoulder and held out the other for the twins. The sons of Elrond came over and they formed a circle. "Let's get her back." Legolas said with a nod. "For good this time."

AN: I am so so sorry that this took so long. I had the chapter typed months ago but then lost it when we lost power and my computers battery failed. I was in a bit of a hole then because I didn't want to retype a chapter that I had done once. So here it is, I think the back story is interesting. I'll be working on the next chapter directly, Hopefully I'll get it done in a week and a half because if not it will be more like three weeks because of summer camp and church conference.

_BTW, the plural of Elrondian is correct based on the councilofelrond websites workbook_


	8. Chapter 8

Gabrielle was feeling more confused than ever. Every kiss she shared with Taranel seemed like a betrayal. Every mention of their impending wedding broke and re-broke her heart. Something felt so incredibly wrong to her. His lips felt wrong, they did not feel like the lips of the blonde man looked. She was pacing anxiously in what had been deemed her room even though she was certain that it wasn't her room at all. Her room was…well it was just different.

She stopped and stood in front of a big white gown that hung on the outside of an armoire. It was beautiful, that could not bee doubted. The dress had a silken cinched bodice with thin sleeves and skirts that flowed out in layers of muslin and crinoline. Black satin ribbon decorated the bodice and twined around the length of the sleeves. The ribbon fell freely from the waist of the skirt. The ribbon then braided and twisted around the skirts. She wrung her hands nervously. The whole dress felt so wrong. She knew that her dress should have gold, like leaves just turned in autumn. Where was the gold?

Gabrielle sighed and sat down on her bed. Perhaps she would get this night to think, and Taranel would not visit. She knew it wasn't right for her to be entering her room at night, even if they were…betrothed. Just as these thoughts were passing through her head, there was a knock on her door.

"Gabrielle, are you decent?" As per usual, Taranel did not wait. He stepped right into her room with a smile. "How do you feel love?" He asked as he approached her. He gripped her upper arms gently and kissed her forehead.

"Fine." Gabrielle said tensely, shrinking away slightly from his lips. He didn't seem to notice.

He turned away slowly to look at the object of his Gabrielle's attention, her dress. He smiled and walked around her to wrap his arms around her so that they could both look at the beautiful dress. "One day soon, you'll walk to me in that gown." He murmured into Gabrielle's ear.

She was overcome with the desire to vomit. His hot breath in her ear made her feel exposed and uncomfortable. She pushed away from him and whipped around so that she looked into his eyes. "Should you be in here, Taranel?" She demanded, even as she watched the confusion and sadness pass through his eyes. "Is this really appropriate?"

Taranel recovered from his shock and chuckled. "Oh, Gabrielle, you worry over the little things, come here." He reached out and took her hand and though she wanted to pull away, Gabrielle remained perfectly still. "We are betrothed, we have nothing to worry about." He tried to pull her to his body again but she fought against his grip.

"No, Taranel." She said firmly, standing her ground. "This is not proper, I should not be with you without an escort." Then a thought struck her that hadn't occurred to her in the past couple of days. "Taranel," She spoke guardedly. "Taranel…where are my mother and father?" She asked.

Taranel sighed. "Come sit with me, Gabrielle." He instructed gently. He tugged on her hand and led her to the bed. Having forgotten her previous distaste, she followed, needing to know the answer to her question.

Taranel sat down, pulling Gabrielle down in front of him. He began massaging her back. His fingers danced on her shoulders and Gabrielle moaned slightly as some of the knots on her back were released. His fingers seamed to go deeper and deeper before Gabrielle snapped herself out of it. "No…Taranel, my question." She muttered.

Taranel sighed again. "Gabrielle, this was not something I wanted to tell you. The doctor said it wouldn't be good for you…that you had to remember naturally."

Gabrielle felt her heart rate climbing with fear, Taranel was dancing around the story or whatever had happened and it was scaring her. "Just answer me." Gabrielle demanded as she turned to face him.

There was a sadness in Taranel's eyes but also something else…behind the sadness…it was anger. She wasn't sure she was willing to risk his anger. Something inside of her was telling her to back down before she got hurt, but they were talking about her parents, they were important, she had to know this. Calm swept Taranel's face and Gabrielle felt herself become a bit less tense, sure that he would tell her, but it wasn't to be. There was a loud crack and suddenly Gabrielle was on the floor holding her stinging cheek. She could taste blood in her mouth and her body started to tremble as she looked up at Taranel with betrayal in her eyes. His face was still the deadly calm mask. He took a step forward and reached down, winding his hand around Gabrielle's neck. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to draw away. Taranel clenched her next tighter and Gabrielle felt her airway close off. She raised her hands to his, trying to pull them off as black dots swam in front of her. "You want to know what happened to your parents, do you?" Taranel snarled as he shook her. "Your parents are _dead_" He screamed. He threw Gabrielle away from himself.

Gabrielle lay wheezing on the floor, with both of her hands running up and down her neck. She let out a few coughs before finally looking back up to Taranel. There were tears running down her face but she noted that the calm mask was gone, now he just looked sad. He walked forward again and kneeled in front of her, taking her chin. "I am sorry, Gabrielle" He said softly. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips, but Gabrielle turned her head to the side. Taranel sighed and stood. He cast a distasteful look at the girl he left lying on the floor. "I was hoping to do this the easy way, my pet…but I suppose the hard way will be more enjoyable…for me at least." He chuckled darkly and swept from the room.

Gabrielle didn't move from the floor. Her eyes were locked fearfully on the door, afraid Taranel would return. Her whole body was tacked with trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself. She stood and stumbled to the bed where she sat down, bending her chest half way to her knees. Her mind was running a mile a minuite…Taranel had struck her…his words promised more…and her parents…she let out a sob. How had they died. She could see two people in her mind when she thought of her parents. There was a blonde, fair woman who always appeared to be in pain and a stoic man with raven hair and silver eyes…_ We only recognized you by your eyes. _Gabrielle heard the voice and whipped around swiftly, fearful that Taranel had snuck in while she was being inattentive.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly, raising a hand to brush her tears off of her cheeks. "Please…show yourself." There was no answer and another sob choked from Gabrielle, she felt so alone. She yearned for someone to hold her and tell her that all was well but it seemed that was not to be.

She sat alone for some time before walking to the window sullenly. She looked out to nearly empty streets. She looked back at her door, fearful that Taranel would reenter. She tried to brush that from her mind as she turned back to the window. She was on the second story and she wasn't so sure about falling all that way. It wasn't really on her agenda…then again, neither was what Taranel had planned. She looked back and forth between the door and the window frantically. She didn't know how long she would have to make a decision but she assumed it wouldn't be long. The stress started to show.

Her pulse slowly began to accelerate…faster and faster. Her breath came in short gasps. She needed to decide. She finally turned to face the window head on. She toed over to it and slunk out. The wood creaked and splintered but didn't completely give way. She breathed a sigh and took a step down onto the straw thatching. She pushed herself the rest of the way out the window and carefully wove her fingers into the thatching and started sliding down. No one was left on the streets but she didn't know how long that would be for.

She reached the edge of the straw and pushed off. She landed with her feet on the ground and bent knees. Her eyes darted to either end of the road. One direction lead to woods…the other…to the ocean. Gabrielle knew that she would be able to get away easier through the woods, but something about the ocean called to her. Something about the way the water glittered hypnotized her and drew her closer. She took her first step in the direction of the shimmering water. Her head turned back to the woods, yearning for her escape, for what made sense but she couldn't. There was an odd safety…beyond the ocean. Gabrielle stopped when her feet touched the powder soft sand. She wiggled her bare toes through the sparkling dust. The smell of salt burned her nose. The glittering water lapped up and wet the sand, darkening it. She took several more steps forward and let the water brush her toes.

Her eyes followed the sparkling blue to the horizon. There was something she wanted…something she needed, far beyond that horizon, over the water. It was something that she yearned for, something that she had been without for a very long time. She took another step into the water which instantly soaked the hem of her dress as it rose to her ankles. She inhaled deeply. Something deep inside her called her further. It felt primal…and instinctual. She took another step and she stood knee deep in water. _Naneth, no! _She heard a child's voice and turned to look around. She saw no one. She must be hearing things.

She was about to take another step when she felt something else, something pulling her the other way. There was a pure safety beyond the ocean but there was something undeniably waiting for her here still. She didn't know what it was. It couldn't be Taranel, but…that blonde man. Was it him? Was he still waiting for her? Gabrielle shook her head, she didn't even know who that man was. Her mind traveled to the one image of him in her mind and her body turned, and began walking from the ocean. He was waiting for her, and Gabrielle knew that she could not go to the ocean before getting to him.

She wanted to know who it was, the man who haunted her thoughts. She rung out the edge of her dress on the beach before walking down the road again, only this time she walked towards the wood. She kept her eyes trained on her goal, not sparring a look to Taranel's house. So, needless to say, she was shocked when she heard a voice.

"And…where exactly do you think you're going, Gabrielle?" The girl in question whipped around at the perfectly level sound of Taranel's voice. Her body seized up when she saw him. How long had he been standing there, under the eves of the first floor? Had he watched her go down to the beach?

She tried to hold herself strong and not to show her trembling. "I was…I am…leaving Taranel." She said as firmly as she could manage. "I would be hurt by someone who professes to love me." She kept her eyes on him as she slowly backed away.

It seemed that Taranel was satisfied just to watch her for a moment. There was a smirk on his face as he watched. "Now, Gabrielle." He began in a condescending voice. "Where do you think you would go? You haven't been here since losing your memory, you would be lost…stumbling around in the woods, trying to find your way…I could just watch as you succumbed to hunger and thirst and exhaustion, and then, when you were crying out to me…to save you…" He walked out towards her and Gabrielle took steps backwards to match his. "I would be watching then…and I would hold you, because you would be begging me…I wouldn't give you the other things you crave though…I would leave you in the basement, chained to my wall, hungry, thirsty, and scared." Taranel raised an eyebrow at Gabrielle's continuous retreat. "Or…we could do this the easy way…I'll take you to the basement and I'll get you something to eat and drink."

Gabrielle shook her head mechanically. Taranel was scaring her, especially his tone. It was so level, so cool…like he meant every word. Gabrielle didn't doubt that he did. She took a deep breath, refusing to look away from his deadly gaze. "I won't go with you, Taranel." She said with a soft but firm voice. She turned to walk away from him only to find herself surrounded by fowl black creatures dressed crudely with awful grotesque faces. She gasped and turned back to Taranel, who wasn't looking at her, but at something over her left shoulder. He nodded slightly.

Gabrielle whipped around just in time for something large and blunt to slam against her front with more force than she thought possible. She let out a scream of absolute agony as she fell to the ground, clutching her side. She saw pairs of awful marred legs coming closer to her and pain all over. She bit down on her lip, in hopes to avoid screaming. Whimpers and moans escaped her but she was avoiding screaming for a while. There was suddenly an iron boot in her stomach and all the air was expelled from her. Her mouth flew open in an effort to draw in more air and then there was a club in her face. She screamed loudly as she felt blood pour from her nose. She just wanted it to end. She needed someone to make it stop. She fought the pain and shock to pull her arms up to her face and cover it and she pulled her knees up to her chest despite the pain. She needed to protect herself. She felt a large chain beat against her back and she screamed. Someone had to stop this. She needed someone to stop this. Taranel wouldn't, she knew that, and she would never beg him. Not when he was the one doing this.

She wanted to call out for help, but she knew no one, she was truly alone. She was thinking of the blonde man, she knew that he would help her. Only, she didn't know who he was or if he was. Through her pain and screams, as she envisioned the lovely face she heard a voice. _May I introduce Legolas. _ Gabrielle jolted. That was it. "Legolas!" She screamed as more pain lit her body like fire. She heard a crack and screamed.

Her wrists and ankles were suddenly grabbed roughly and yanked apart. She whimpered and raged breaths tore from her throat and she tried to jerk away. Her limbs were pulled far apart so that she was stretched before Taranel. Tears rolled down her face and obscured her vision of the man whom she had trusted. She could hear the rattling of chains as Taranel came close enough for her to see a distorted version of him. She couldn't see very well, but she could see perfectly the furious expression. She felt a hand in her hair, petting, tugging, yanking. "Gabrielle." Taranel began softly. She felt and heard chains trailing on her torso that was stretched out before him. "I never want to hear that name from your pretty little mouth ever again." Taranel's voice was perfectly level until the end. Then Gabrielle felt the chain land across her unprotected stomach and she let out a blood curdling scream. She yanked her body around, trying to escape but to no avail. Taranel struck her over and over, yelling over her screams. "Never again!" He shouted on one stroke. "Do you understand me, you treacherous wench, never" He struck again "Say" and again "That name" Gabrielle screamed under the chain. "Again!"

Gabrielle heard the chain clatter to the ground and she was dropped right after. She groaned in pain but couldn't summon the energy to move and protect herself. Breaths and desperate sobs were ripping loudly through her chest and tears poured down her face, everything hurt so badly. She dared to glance around and despite her fuzzy vision, she saw that she was completely surrounded now, by many kinds of people. They all stood around chuckling, laughing, cracking their knuckles and other joints. They all wanted a piece, she could see it. Gabrielle didn't want to see anymore, hear anymore, feel anymore. It seemed her body was willing to give in as well. Her vision swam before her eyes and slid in and out of focus. She heard talking but it was fuzzy, like her vision. She saw Taranel over her, felt his hand on her neck. She felt the hands leave and blackness consumed her. She heard noises for several more moments before she floated finally into blissful unawareness.

Eldarion was sitting at the fire with Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. They had been in discussion for hours, about what to do. More than once, Legolas had leapt up and made to run into the city, only to be forced down by the twins. He finally conceded that rushing in and getting captured or killed would do Gilraen no good. They figured that she would be injured and it would be hard enough to travel with one injured person, let alone two or three.

Their plan was simple. Elladan and Elrohir would go in at three hours past high noon. They would sneak Gilraen out her bedroom window, rush her to the forest edge where Legolas and Eldarion would be waiting. Legolas would take Gilraen on Loki north to Isengard where Aragorn would be waiting. They had sent him a message and while he hadn't replied (the hawk probably hadn't reached him yet) they all knew that he would be there. The trick would be getting there. While Legolas fled with Gilraen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Eldarion would lose themselves in the woods and follow the Gray flood to the old bridge and then double back to Isengard to meet the others. Fresh horses would be waiting there for them all if Gilraen would have to be taken to Imladris immediately.

They were accomplishing the hardest part though, the waiting. The waiting was far more difficult on the companions than the actual saving. They were just sitting there, around the fire, trying to extinguish the tension that was enveloping them. It was easy to see that they were all psyching themselves out for the challenge before them. Eldarion would be getting his aunt back, the twins, their sister, and Legolas, the love of his life. It was two hours before sunset and they were all focusing on what they would do.

It was awful, knowing that someone dear to you was only minutes away and being badly hurt but not being able to do anything about it. For a good portion of their time in self-imposed silence. It was at least tolerable on the elves and human to wait. But then a scream ripped through the area. It was clearly feminine and their enhanced hearing could distinguish that it was coming from the village. Each of them sought the eyes of another. They all knew who it was, and worse that there was nothing they could do, but no one would say it. They all looked in the direction of the village, hoping that their minds and ears were deceiving them.

More screams were tearing through the area and Legolas trembled and his eyes were wide. His lips were running at a million miles a minute and he sunk back to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees. The twins were still staring blankly at the trees beyond their campsite and Eldarion was looking between them and Legolas anxiously. He wasn't sure what he should do. Then there was something even worse. "Legolas!" The name was cried out in pain and desperation.

Without thinking, Legolas leapt up and ran, ran towards his love who was crying his name. Eldarion and the twins tore after him. At the tree line to the village, The twins tackled the prince to the ground. He struggled against them as they all were forced to listen to Gilraen's screams of pain and Taranel's screams of anger.

"Stop!" Eldarion ordered his uncles. He had seen the danger the second they emerged from the trees. What appeared to be all of the citizens were gathered around something…something Eldarion didn't want to think about. If they were seen, they were dead. He had to protect his uncles.

The twins looked up though they still pinned Legolas. They gasped and pulled Legolas' head up. They all froze and backed away slowly, even though it hurt them to do so. They wanted to tear through the scum and take Gilraen but they could never win so they backed into the woods to the sound of her screams.

When they were hidden by the trees Legolas spoke. "We're coming, love" He promised. "Don't worry." They all walked heart-brokenly back to their campsite.


End file.
